The Celebrity
by ImVi999
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, Putri seorang konglomerat yang memiliki kerajaan bisnis terbesar di Korea Selatan. Sedangkan Jung Yunho, seorang Bintang Hallayu Korea Selatan yang sangat sombong. Bagaimana jika mereka berdua terlibat skandal?
1. Chapter 1

**CELEBRITY**

Cast : - Jung Yunho (37 Tahun)

\- Kim Jaejoong (27 Tahun)

\- Go Ahra (36 Tahun)

\- Shim Changmin = Jung Changmin (17 Tahun)

\- Choi Siwon (30 Tahun)

Kim Jaejong POV

Tas mewah, jam tangan mewah, perhiasan mewah dan pria pria keren itulah beberapa hal yang diinginkan sebagian perempuan hingga rela melakukan apa saja. Bagi beberapa perempuan, keinginan semacam itu bisa memuaskan, tapi bagi perempuan lainnya ada sebuah mimpi lagi yang di idam idamkan seumur hidup.

Dalam bahasa Inggris disebut Princess, dalam bahasa Jepang disebut Himesama, dan dalam bahasa Korea adalah Gong-Ju.

Entah sudah ketetapan ataupun takdir, aku yang terlahir memiliki kromoson XX pun terlahir seperti itu, aku terlahir sebagai putri konglomerat di Korea Selatan. Aku memiliki semua yang aku inginkan, aku tinggal di sebuahh mansion mewah emm tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya sebuah istana megah dengan 2 buah kolam berenang, 1 buah lapangan tennis dan lahah untuk bermain golf. Semua itu dibangung untuk ku. Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang tuaku karena keduanya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan pesawat saat aku berumur 5 tahun dan kini aku hanya memiliki kakek sebagai pengganti kedua orangtua ku.

Autor POV

Pagi itu, sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar di seluruh penjuru kantor majalah PlusTen, si wanita pemilik kaki jejang itu berjalan dengan anggunnya sambil menbawa tas Hermes Birkin mewahnya berjalan kearah lift. Seketika, seluruh pegawai yang melihatnya pun menunduk. Dia lah Kim Jaejoong, direktur dari kantor majalah PlusTen tersebut. Anak seorang konglomerat yang membangun perusahaannya sendiri tanpa bantuan kakeknya itu kini bisa menduduki peringkat 8 majalah paling bergengsi di Korea Selatan.

" Saya mau untuk edisi minggu ini adalah edisi khusus tentang artis-artis Hollywood"

"Tapi _sangjanim_ ….."

"Tidak ada tapi tapi, lupakan masalah bintang bintang Hallayu itu. Tim redaksi kita tidak akan pernah mendapatkan foto foto Jung Yunho bersama Im Yoon Ah karna kedua bintang itu dapat menutupi hubungan mereka. Saya sudah bosan menunggu!"

"Baiklah _sangjanim_ , Saya pamit undur diri"

 _"_ _aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa para celebrity itu dengan mudahnya dapat membuat skandal sih? Aku yakin, Yunho dan Yoona pasti tidak benar-benar berpacaran! Dasar pembuat sensasi"_ itu lah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong saat sang sekertaris keluar dari ruangannya.

Tiba-tiba Hp Jaejoong berbunyi

 _Wonnie is calling_

 _"_ _Halo jongie"_ ucap seorang pria di telpon itu

"Iya wonnie oppa? kenapa?"

 _"_ _Hari ini kamu sibuk gak?"_

"Engga kok, emang kenapa?"

 _"_ _Aku mau bicara sama kamu"_

"oke, dimana?"

 _"_ _Di tempat biasa aja jam makan siang nanti"_

"Oke, see you"

 _"_ _iya, see you too"_

"Tumben Siwon _oppa_ mau ketemu. Biasanya juga dia kan sibuk banget" Itu lah, Choi Siwon seorang pengusaha yang kaya raya, pemilik Mall terbesar di Seoul. Jaejoong dan Siwon bertemu pada Fashion Show yang di adakan oleh salah satu designer terkenal di Korea Selatan, dan akhirnya menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih selama 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"Halo Su, keruangan ku sekarang"

 _"_ _Baik Sangjanim"_

Tok Tok

"Masuk!" Ucap Jaejoong

"Permisi _sangjanim_ , ada apa?" Seorang wanita berwajah imut masuk keruangan Jaejoong

"Gak usah kaku su, aku kan sepupu mu"

" _Mian_ _unnie_ , ini kan dikantor. Mana boleh aku ngomong sembarangan" Ternyata wanita itu adalah Junsu. Kim Junsu, sepupu dari Jaejoong

"Su, aku galau nih" ujar Jaejoong

"Ada apa sih _unnie_?" Tanya Junsu

"Siwon oppa tadi menelponku"

"WHAT! Setelah sekian lama dia sibuk?" Junsu benar benar kaget setengah mati

"iya, dan dia bilang dia pengen ngomong hal penting su"

"ya ampun, ya ampun. Jangan jangan!"

"Jangan jangan apa?" Jaejoong benar benar bingung dengan kata kata Junsu

"Siwon _oppa_ akan Coming Out"

"Gak mungkin! Dia udah sembuh su"

"mungkin aja _unnie_ "

"sudahlah, aku pusing"

"ya udah, aku balik keruangan aku"

ooOoo

Siang itu, terlihat seorang pria dengan hidung mancung serta lesung pipit di kedua pipinya terlihat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna putih serta jas berwarna krem sedang duduk sambil meminum kopi yang dipesannya.

"Wonnie _oppa_ " panggil Jaejoong ketika kaki indahnya melangkah kearah pria itu duduk

"Hai sayang" Sapa Siwon sambil mengecup dahi Jaejoong

" _Oppa_ kemana kemarin? Aku mencari oppa" Ujar Jaejoong manja

"Maaf jae, aku sibuk kemaren. Banyak sekali hal yang aku perlu selesaikan kemarin" ucap Siwon

"oh ya, _Oppa_ mau ngomong apa? Katanya penting" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Kita makan dulu, _otte_?" Tanya Siwon

" _Geure_ " Jawab Jaejoong sambil mengambil menu

Mereka pun makan siang bersama, sesekali Jaejoong menyuapi Siwon dengan makanannya. Sekilas mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, tapi taukah kalian bahwa mereka berdua menyimpan rahasia yang besar. Usai makan siang, Jaejoong pun bertanya kembali kepada Siwon.

" _Oppa_ , sebenarnya apa yang ingin kamu katakana?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sebelumnya, _mianhe_ "Ucap Siwon

"Ada apa sih _oppa_? Bicara yang jelas" Desak Jaejoong

"Kita sudahi aja hubungan kita" Ucap Siwon tegas

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku…. Huft, aku akan coming out" Ucap Siwon

"Oppa…" tatap Jaejoong tidak percaya

" _Mianhe_ jae" ucap Siwon

"Bukannya _oppa_ udah sembuh?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku mencoba untuk sembuh selama 2 tahun ini, tapi aku tidak bisa jae. Aku menghianatimu dengan kibum selama ini" Ucap Siwon

"Astaga _oppa_ , jadi kau lebih memilih pria cantik itu ketimbang wanita cantik seperti aku.. ayolah _oppa_ , kibum bahkan tidak memiliki 2 gundukan ini" Ucap jaejoong kesal sambil memegang kedua gundukan didadanya

"Jae, sudahlah.. itu sangat sangat vulgar. Kau tetaplah _dongsaeng_ ku. Terima kasih telah melakukan segala cara untuk membuat ku sembuh jae, tapi aku akan kembali kepada kibum" Ucap Siwon tegas

"Baiklah, aku yakin jika _appa_ dan _umma_ ku masih ada mereka pasti akan kaget jika tau bahwa anaknya yang cantik ini telah kalah dengan seorang pria cantik" Ucap Jaejoong sedih

"Jae, kamu masih punya _umma_ dan _appa_ ku. Tenang saja" Ucap Siwon

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali kekantor" Ucap Jaejoong

"Mau ku antar?"Tanya Siwon

" _aniyo_ , kau lupa siapa aku? Bahkan ajudan ajudan ku itu sudah menunggu didepan" Ucap Jaejoong

"Baiklah, See you" Ucap Siwon

" _Anyeong_ " Ucap Jaejoong sambil berlalu di depan Siwon

Ketika Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil, air mata yang sudah ditahannya itu pun mengalir juga, hatinya sakit ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang dicintainya selama 2 tahun ini tidak pernah mencintainya seperti seorang kekasih, tapi hanya mencintainya seperti seorang adik.

" _Agasshi_ , anda mau diantar kemana lagi?" Tanya sang ajudan yaitu kepala Seo

"Aku ingin pulang, antar aku pulang kerumah" Ujar Jaejoong

"Tapi pekerjaan _agasshi_?" Tanya kepala Kang

"Katakan pada sekertaris Lee, atur ulang jadwalku" ujar Jaejoong

"Baiklah _agasshi,_ Ayo jalan" Ucap kepala Kang kepada sang supir

ooOoo

Mobil Audy yang digunakan Jaejoong masuk kedalam pekarangan mansion yang besar,

Kepala Seo pun memberikan kode kepada kepala Kang untuk merapihkan para maid

"Agasshi sudah sampai" Ujar Kepala Kang kepada kepala Seo yang menunggu dirumah

"Baiklah Kepala Kang"

"Agasshi sudah sampai" Ujar Kepala Seo kepada para maid

Para maid pun berjajar didepan pintu kediaman keluarga Kim itu saat kaki indah Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam rumah tersebut, para maid sontak menundukan badannya didepan Miss Kim itu. Jaejoong pun pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kepala Kang, tinggalkan aku sendiri" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tapi _agasshi_ " ucap kepala Kang

"Aku mohon _oppa_ " Ucap Jaejoong yang kini sudah mulai berbicara informal kepada ajudannya Kang Minhyuk yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakak laki lakinya

"Jaejoong ah" Ucap Kepala Kang lirih

"Aku mohon Minhyuk _oppa_ " Ucap Jaejoong

"Baiklah"

Jaejoong benar benar patah hati karna Siwon, dia mengabaikan semua pekerjaannya dan memilih untuk tidak masuk ke kantor selama 2 hari. Junsu yang khawatir akan keadaan Jaejoong pun memilih untuk mengunjungi _unnie_ nya itu.

" _Unnie ,_ jangan seperti ini. _Unnie_ bisa sakit"Ucap Junsu memelas

"Suie, Wonnie benar benar akan coming out" Ucap Jaejoong gemetar

"Aku sudah tau unnie" ucap Junsu

"Apa kurangku su? Tanya Jaejoong

" _Unnie_ , kau tidak punya kekurangan apapun. Siwon _oppa_ saja yang tidak normal" Ucap Junsu kesal

"Daripada kau diam dirumah sambil menangis, lebih baik kau pergi ke bar dan minum minum" Lanjut Junsu

"Su, itu akan mencemarkan namaku jika para wartawan tau" Ucap Jaejoong

"Dan namamu akan dimuat diseluruh Koran dan majalah? Ayolah _unnie_ , kau bahkan salah satu pemilik kantor Majalah terkenal" Ucap Junsu

" _Geure_ , dan majalah itu nanti akan memuat nama pendirinya sendiri su" Ucap Jaejoong

"Terserah _unnie_ lah, tapi jangan seperti ini. Atau pergilah shopping keluar, pokoknya jangan terus menangis" Paksa Junsu

"Baiklah su. Akan kupertimbangkan" Putus Jaejoong

ooOoo

Disinilah tuan putri kita berada, didalam mobil porche berwarna merah sendirian. Mobil porche itu berada di parkiran suatu mall megah di Seoul. Sungguh, Jaejoong benar benar kesal dengan Junsu karna sepupu manisnya itu tiba tiba membatalkan janjinya untuk menemani Jaejoong shopping. Padahal, Jaejoong sudah susah payah menjauhkan para bodyguardnya untuk tidak mengikutinya hari ini. Mobil porche merah itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kawasan mall tersebut dan memilih untuk parkir di depan suatu mini market. Jaejoong akan turun untuk membeli cappuccino untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ketika Jaejoong akan membuka pintu mobilnya, tampak seorang pria membawa 2 kaleng kopi dikedua tangannya, datang mendekat.

Tingginya sempurna, Mestipun tertutup kaos D&G, otot otot kekarnya tampak detail. Wajahnya disembunyikan dibalik sunglasses Original Vintage. Seluruh tubuhnya memancarkan aura yang tak mungkin ditolak

"Omo, itukan Bintang Hallayu terbaik saat ini. Jung Yunho" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar

Dia berjalan kearah mobil Audi yang diparkir didepan mobil Jaejoong. Kemudian, pintu kursi penumpang terbuka dan seorang perempuan mengulurkan tangannya, laki laki itupun memberikan satu kaleng kopi yang dibawanya. Inilah kesempatan yang ditunggu tunggu Jaejoong, dia harus mendapatkan foto Yunho bersama Yoona itu. Reflek Jaejoong panik mencari hpnya, dan…..

Brak! Terdengar suara dari mobil Jaejoong menyenggol bagian belakang mobil Yunho. Sontak Jaejoong yang sedang panik, membelalakan matanya

"Oh God.. Mati lah aku" Ucap Jaejoong

Jaejoong pun mengambil kacamata hitam dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya. Jika wartawan lain tau bahwa seorang Kim Jaejoong menabrak mobil orang lain, wajahnya pasti akan dimuat diseluruh majalah dan Koran, apa lagi yang ditabraknya adalah mobil dari Jung Yunho

Kaki jejangnya melangkah kearah mobil tersebut lalu tangannya reflek mengetuk kaca mobil pengemudi, yaitu Jung Yunho.

"Maaf, apa anda baik baik saja?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Iya, silahkan anda pergi" Ucap Yunho

"Tidak bisa, ini berarti tabrak larikan?" Kekeh Jaejoong

"Saya tidak akan melapor. Silahkan pergi" Tegas Yunho

"Bagaimana saya bisa percaya?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Mengapa tidak percaya?" Yunho mulai kesal

"Akhir akhir ini sering begitu. Setelah kecelakaan berkata tidak apapa, tapi ternyata ujung ujungnya melaporkan dengan tuduhan kasus tabrak lari" Ucap Jaejoong

"Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Jadi silahkan pergi" Putus Yunho

"Saya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" Kekeh Jaejoong

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho

"Aku?"

"Iya, Kau !"

"Pelaku dalam kecelakaan ini tentu saja" Jawab Jaejoong

"Wartawan mana? Atau Paparazi? Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Yunho

"Apa? Wartawan? Paparazzi?" Jaejoong yang kesal sontak melepaskan masker dan kacamatanya

"Kau dari majalah mana ha?"Tanya Yunho sinis

"Kau tidak mengenal ku? Apa benar?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget

"Siapa kau?" Ulang Yunho

"Baiklah saya, Lee Jaen ah. Wartawan dari majalah PlusTen" Jawab Jaejoong

"Ohh, dari PlusTen. Apa Jaejoong _shii_ yang menyuruhmu?" Tanya Yoona

"tentu saja, anda kenal?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Tentu saja saya kenal, kami teman dekat. Seharusnya Jaejoong _shii_ tidak perlu mencari berita seperti ini, kami kan bisa wawancara eksklusif" Ucap Yoona

" _Nde_? Teman dekat?" Tanya Jaejoong

" _Aku bahkan tidak kenal wanita ini. Bagaimana bisa kita berteman dekat? Dia bahkan tidak dapat mengenaliku sekarang_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Sepertinya mobilmu lebih mahal dari mobilku" Celetuk Yunho

" _Nde_?" Jaejoong benar benar kaget

"Segini cukup?" Tanya Yunho

"Apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Untuk memperbaiki mobilmu!" Jelas Yunho

"Kurang? Tambah lagi? 'Dia' memberikan berapa?" Tanya Yunho lagi

Jaejoong masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, dia benar benar tidak percaya apa yang terjadi ini." _Dia benar benar tidak tau aku? Astaga, apa dia tidak punya tv dirumah?_ " itulah yang ada dipikiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan hati hati merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Lalu diam diam mengubahnya menjadi mode getar dan merekam semua yang terjadi

"Kenapa? Sudah dipikirkan mau minta berapa?" Tanya Yoona

"Kasihan sekali kau. Untuk mendapatkan uang sampai harus berkorban seperti ini. Kenapa hidup dengan cara begitu. Memang tidak bisa melakukan hal hal yang lebih terhormat" Lanjut Yoona

" _Apa apaan ini! Aku bahkan lebih terhormat dari pada siapapun disini. Dasar penjilat_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Baiklah, segitu cukup" ucap Jaejoong. Ketika Yunho dan Yoona pergi sambil bergandengan tangan, Jaejoong mengambil foto mereka dan mereka terkejut

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Ucap Yunho

"Kenapa? Aku memotret kalian. Sedih tidak sempat bilang _kimchi_ , _cheese_ atau _smile_? Mau foto sekali lagi" dengan lancarnya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu

"Hei! Berika ponselmu!" Hardik Yunho

" Aku bukan HEI! Aku Lee Jaen Ah dari PlusTen" Ucap Jaejoong

"PlusTen, Majalah murah yang bertahan di Seoul dari privasi orang?" Yunho bertanya sambil mendekati Jaejoong

" _Apa katanya! Majalah murah.. Astaga, bahkan sekarang PlusTen masuk kedalam 8 majalah paling mahal dikorea!_ " Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati


	2. Chapter 2

**CELEBRITY**

Cast : - Jung Yunho (37 Tahun)

\- Kim Jaejoong (27 Tahun)

\- Go Ahra (36 Tahun)

\- Shim Changmin = Jung Changmin (17 Tahun)

\- Choi Siwon (30 Tahun)

Last chapter

"Kenapa? Sudah dipikirkan mau minta berapa?" Tanya Yoona

"Kasihan sekali kau. Untuk mendapatkan uang sampai harus berkorban seperti ini. Kenapa hidup dengan cara begitu. Memang tidak bisa melakukan hal hal yang lebih terhormat" Lanjut Yoona

" _Apa apaan ini! Aku bahkan lebih terhormat dari pada siapapun disini. Dasar penjilat_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Baiklah, segitu cukup" ucap Jaejoong. Ketika Yunho dan Yoona pergi sambil bergandengan tangan, Jaejoong mengambil foto mereka dan mereka terkejut

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Ucap Yunho

"Kenapa? Aku memotret kalian. Sedih tidak sempat bilang _kimchi_ , _cheese_ atau _smile_? Mau foto sekali lagi" dengan lancarnya Jaejoong berkata seperti itu

"Hei! Berika ponselmu!" Hardik Yunho

" Aku bukan HEI! Aku Lee Jaen Ah dari PlusTen" Ucap Jaejoong

"PlusTen, Majalah murah yang bertahan di Seoul dari privasi orang?" Yunho bertanya sambil mendekati Jaejoong

" _Apa katanya! Majalah murah.. Astaga, bahkan sekarang PlusTen masuk kedalam 8 majalah paling mahal dikorea!_ " Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati

Chapter 2

Jaejoong yang kesal pun akhirnya berbicara seenaknya

"Tapi hari ini aku muncul bukan sebagai wartawan. 'Dia' yang kau katakana tadi, memang 'dia' yang menyuruhku" Ucap Jaejoong tegas

"Aku membuat deal dengan mu!" Ucap Yunho

"Deal apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku minta suatu nomer yang bisa dihubungi" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoongpun memberikan kartu nama lalu masuk ke mobilnya lalu pergi

" _Kim Jaejoong, kata dia namanya Lee Jaen Ah. Kenapa jadi Kim Jaejoong? Kim Jaejoong bukannya putri satu satunya dari Kim Jongkook? Pemilik kerajaan bisnis terbesar di Seoul kan? Atau jangan jangan dia….?_ " Tanya Yunho dalam hati

Jaejoong benar benar kesal dengan Jung Yunho itu,

"Mereka pikir, siapa mereka! Dan apa apaan itu Im Yoon Ah, Aku bahkan lebih terhormat darinya. Dasar sok kenal!" Gerutu Jaejoong

ooOoo

Ke esokan harinya, mansion keluarga Kim heboh karena ditemukannya seorang anak laki laki usia 17 sedang tertidur di depan gerbang mansion. Jaejoongpun memerintahkan para maidnya untuk membawa anak itu masuk. Sangat dermawan kan agasshi kita ini?

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?" Tanya Kepala Kang

"Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur di depan gerbang mansion?" Tanya Kepala Seo

Seluruh maid saat ini sedang berkumpul dikamar yang ditempati anak laki laki itu. Semua orang sedang penasaran siapa sebenarnya anak laki laki itu.

"Kepala Kang" Panggil Jaejoong, seketika itu juga para maid pun minggir saat Jaejoong masuk

"Iya _Agasshi_?" Tanya kepala Kang menunduk

"Biarkan dia istirahat, dan tinggalkan kamar ini" Ucap Jaejoong

"Baik _Agasshi_ " Ucap Kepala Kang.

Lalu seluruh maid termaksud kepala Kang dan kepala Seo pun keluar dari kamar itu. Dan hanya tinggal Jaejoong yang mengamati wajah anak laki laki itu. Tiba tiba, anak laki laki itu terbangun

"Aku lapar" Ucap anak laki laki itu

" _Nde_?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku lapar _nuna_ " Ucap anak laki laki itu

" _Nuna_? Baiklah" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengangkat telpon di kamar itu, dan menekan tombol 3 yang langsung mengarah kedapur

"Yura, tolong siapkan makan untuk anak laki laki itu" Ucap Jaejoong

"Baik _Agasshi_ "

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" Ucap Jaejoong

"Permisi _Agasshi_ , ini makanannya"

"Letakan di meja" Ucap Jaejoong

"Saya permisi keluar _agasshi_ "

"Silahkan" Ucap Jaejoong

"Ini makanlah!" Ucap Jaejoong kepada anak laki laki itu

"Terima kasih _nnna_ " Ucap anak laki laki itu

Sambil menunggu anak itu menyelesaikan makannya, Jaejoong membuka tabnya dan mencari artikel tentang Jung Yunho. Dia melihat lihat artikel tersebut, diantaranya " Jung Yunho terlibat skandal dengan Im Yoon Ah" , "Im Yoon Ah hanya memanfaatkan popularitas Jung Yunho" Tapi yang membuat Jaejoong tertarik adalah "Jung Yunho memiliki keponakan flower boy"

"Aku tahu orang ini!" Seru anak itu

"Tentu saja, semua orang tau. Dia Jung Yunho, si bintang Hallayu di Korea kan" ucap Jaejoong

"Bukan Jung Yunho yang seperti itu tapi Jung Yunho yang memakai piyama dirumah, membuka kaleng minuman, lalu menonton film 19 Gold, apa _nunna_ tahu Jung Yunho yang seperti itu? Tidak tahu kan?" Jelas Anak itu

" _Nde_?" Jaejoong benar benar bingung

" _Nuna_ , apa kau punya cola?" Tanya anak itu

"Ada, sebentar" Jaejoong pun menelpon kembali ke dapur

"Ini cola nya" Ucap Jaejoong saat maid masuk dan mengantarkannya

"Sepertinya aku sakit perut karena makan terlalu cepat" Ucap si anak

"Mau di panggilkan dokter?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Tidak perlu _nuna_ " Ucap anak itu

"Boleh aku tanya siapa namamu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Namaku Changmin" Jawab anak itu

"Umurmu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"17 tahun" Jawab Changmin

"Jadi… Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku adalah keponakan Jung Yunho" Jawab Changmin

" _Nde_? Ke..keponakan?"

"Jung Yunho adalah pamanku. Tidak percaya?" tanya Changmin

" _Bagaimana bisa aku percaya_?" Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati

Changmin pun mengambil tab yang dipegang Jaejoong, lalu membuka artikel yang mengatakan tentang keponakan Jung Yunho

"Mirip dengan ku kan?" Tanya Changmin sambil menunjukan foto dirinya yang ada di artikel itu

"Ternyata benar ya?" Ucap Jaejoong

"Sekarang coba _nuna_ kata kan!" Ucap Changmin

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" _Nuna_ penggemar atau musuh?" Tanya Changmin

"Aku bukan penggemarnya" Jelas Jaejoong

"Berarti musuh?" Tebak Changmin

"Eh, Tidak juga" Jelas Jaejoong

" _Nuna_ mau barter tidak?" Tanya Changmin

"Barter apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sepertinya _nuna_ bukan penggemarnya, tapi _nuna_ mencari tahu tentangnya. Jadi mungkin aku bisa memberi segala informasi yang _nuna_ ingin ketahui" Jelas Changmin

"Iya sih, tapi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Mungkin… Tempat menginap dan makanan" Ucap Changmin

"Baiklah itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk ku. Kebetulan aku tinggal sendirian disini, kakek ku tinggal di Paris sekarang" Jelas Jaejoong

"Kau berbohong _nuna_!" Selidik Changmin

"Kau tinggal dengan banyak maid dan butler mu" Lanjut Changmin

"Astaga… Untung aku tidak serangan jantung" Ujar Jaejoong

"Istirahatlah, jika perlu apa apa disini ada banyak maid yang bisa membantu mu. Tinggal tekan tombol 1" Lanjut Jaejoong

"Terima kasih _nuna_ " Ucap Changmin

Jaejoong pun kembali ke kamarnya, tiba tiba saja dia melihat tlp masuk di hpnya.

" _Siapa ya_?" Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati

" _Yeoboseyo_ " Ucap Jaejoong

" _Apa ini Kim Jaejoong_?"

"iya, dengan siapa?"

" _Ini aku Jung Yunho_ "

" _Matilah aku_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Ada keperluan apa?"

" _Tidak usah pura pura. Ingat kejadian penabrakan mobil malam itu_ "

"Itu bukan aku"

" _Itu kau, Lee Jaen Ah atau harus ku panggil Kim Jaejoong. Sudah lah, aku ingin bertemu dengan mu besok malam di Hotel Hyatt room 1002. Aku harap kau belum memberikan foto itu kepada 'dia'. Sampai jumpa_ " Ujar Yunho dan langsung mematikannya

" _Astaga, apa dia tidak punya sopan santun!_ " Gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati

ooOoo

Terdengar suara getar dari dalam tas Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

" _Nuna_ , jangan lupa hal hal yang aku bilang tentang dia. Dan ketika pulang, aku titip cola dan cokelat. Colanya jangan yang Zero, tapi yang original. Cokelatnya juga jangan yang white, tapi Dark! Semangat _nuna_. -Changmin"

"Benar juga, hal hal tentang Yunho jangan sampai terlupakan." Ucap Jaejoong

Ponsel Jaejoong bordering sekali lagi. Tapi kini bukan dari Changmin, tapi dari Yunho. Sepertinya pria itu sudah menunggu

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tau dimana suit room, kan? Lewat 1 menit –Yunho"

"Astaga. Benar benar pria ini!" Gerutu Jaejoong sambil melangkahkan kaki ke dalam hotel

Ting tong

"Masuk" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong pun masuk kedalam kamar itu, dilihatnya Yunho sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran dengan segelas teh chamomile di depannya. Tunggu! Jaejoong juga baru saja meminum teh chamomile di mobil. Ternyata kedua orang ini memiliki kesamaan.

"Tidak duduk?" Tanya Yunho sambil menepuk tempat duduk disamping dirinya. Jaejoong pun melangkah kearah sofa dimana Yunho duduk

"Tunggu!" Seru Yunho

"Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Duduk bukan berarti disebelahku kan? Nona Kim Jaejoong" Ucap Yunho

"Tapi kau menepuk tempat duduk di sampingmu!" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tapi duduklah ditempat lain!" Suruh Yunho

"Apa benar kau bintang Hallayu? Kenapa kau begitu pelit sih!" Gerutu Jaejoong

"Lalu apa benar kau anak konglomerat!" Balas Yunho

"Hei! Coba katakan tentang 'dia' " Lanjut Yunho

"Namaku Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong! Bukan Hei!" Ucap Jaejoong kesal

"Kau benar benar tidak memberikan foto itu kepada 'dia' kan?" Tanya Yunho

"Tidak!" Ucap Jaejoong tegas

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yunho

"emm… Tentu… Tentu saja karna kau bisa memberikan yang lebih dari 'dia' " Jelas Jaejoong

"Begitu ya? Coba katakana apa yang kau mau? Kau itu anak konglomerat, masa iya kau membutuhkan uang lagi? Jelas jelas kau lebih kaya dari aku" Tanya Yunho

"emm…Hei, kenapa laki laki berselingkuh walaupun sudah punya tunangan? Kalau begitu, lebih baik mencari orang ketiga untuk menutupinya" Ucap Jaejoong tiba tiba karna teringat ucapan Changmin

" _Yunho samcho sebenarnya sudah memiliki tunangan yang berada di Jepang. Tapi entah mengapa, dia juga mencari wanita lain di Korea_ "

Ronde 1 Kim Jaejoong WIN

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menempatkan orang sepertimu sebagai tunangan atau pacar selingkuhan" Ucap Yunho

Ronde 2 Jung Yunho WIN

"Ngomong ngomong, si Yeong Gam mau memberikan apa?" Tanya Yunho

" _Nde_?" Jaejoong bingung

" _Apa tadi katanya? Yeong Gam? Nama tunangannya? Apa ada nama seperti itu_?" Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Emm, Yunho _shii_. Cara bicaramu sangat lembut. Apa kau dekat dengan keponakanmu?" Tanya Jaejoong mengalihkan pembicaraan

" _Nde_? Keponakan?" Tanya Yunho

Ronde 3 Kim Jaejoong WIN

"Iya, keponakanmu. Namanya Changmin kan? Dan wajahnya lebih ganteng dari pamannya" Ujar Jaejoong

"Dari mana kau tau tentang Changmin? Sekarang dia ada dimana?" Tanya Yunho

"Waktu itu Changmin tidur di depan gerbang mansionku. Tunggu, untuk apa menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Ucap Jaejoong

"Memangnya ada kejadian seperti itu? Mana mungkin anak waras itu tidur di depan gerbang mansion!" Tanya Yunho

"Kalau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada keponakanmu itu" Ujar Jaejoong

"Anak itu cerita apaa saja?" Tanya Yunho

"Emmm"

"Cepat katakan" Tegas Yunho

"Se…. Semuanya!" Ucap Jaejoong

"Semuanya?" Tanya Yunho

"Iya, semuanya" Tegas Jaejoong

"Sampai masalah itu juga?" Tanya Yunho

"Te… Tentu saja" Jawab Jaejoong

"Changmin, dia sepertinya sangat kesusahan. Tidak bisa tidur dan makan dengan layak. Changmin sepertinya…"

"Katakan apa yang kau mau? Akan aku kabulkan" Potong Yunho dengan suara dingin

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau gunakan. Tapi hebat juga dan diluar dugaan ku. Coba katakan apa yang kau mau, akan aku kabulkan asalkan masalah itu tidak bocor" Lanjut Yunho

"Kau benar benar akan mengabulkannya?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Seorang anak konglomerat Korea pasti tidak akan meminta hal yang aneh aneh, aku tau itu" Ucap Yunho

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan berpikir menggunakan masalah Changmin untuk menikah dengan ku. Jadi singkirkanlah hal itu" Lanjut Yunho

" _Apa dia gila? Siapa yang mau menikah dengannya_?" Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati

Tiba tiba ada pesan masuk ke hp Jaejoong

" Jaejoong _Nuna_ , kapan pulang? Aku bosan menunggumu, aku ingin makan bersamamu tapi kau belum pulang. Aku sudah lapar _nuna_ –Changmin"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku akan tutup mulut, tapi tolong izinkan aku pulang sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong

"Baiklah, akan aku antar kau ke lobby" Ucap Yunho

Yunho dan Jaejoongpun melangkah bersama kearah lift. Di dalam liftpun keduanya tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Lift itu berhenti dilantai 5, pasangan yang tampaknya masih muda sambil bergandengan tangan masuk kedalam lift. Dengan tatapan tajam, mereka mencuri pandang kearah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Begitu menyadari siapa yanag mereka tatap, kedua mata mereka terbelalak.

"Ya ampun…" Ucap sang perempuan sambil terus menerus menatap Yunho

Ting

Pintu lift itu pun terbuka, tampak pemandangan yang mengagetkan disana. Ada beribu ribu pasang mata menatap kearah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Lampu lampu flash berkedip disana dan sini.

" _Ada apa ini_?" Tanya Jaejoong dalam hati

"Jung Yunho shii. Baru baru ini anda diberitakan bahwa anda diam diam menjalin hubungan dengan Im Yoon Ah shii, dan dikabarkan bahwa hari ini anda bersamanya di Hotel ini. Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami?" Tanya seorang reporter pria

"Im Yoon Ah shii hanyalah teman baik ku. Kekasihku yang sebenarnya adalah Kim Jaejoong shii" Ucap Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong kedepan wartawan dan melingkarkan tangannya dipundak Jaejoong

" _Apa? Kekasih? Astaga! Pria ini benar benar_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Kim Jaejoong shii, jadi kapan sebenarnya kalian bertemu? Bukankah kau tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Choi Siwon shii?" Tanya seorang wartawan wanita

"Kami sudah lama bertemu, dan aku sebenarnya sudah putus sejak lama dari Choi Siwon shii" Jawab Jaejoong, dan seketika bodyguard dari Jaejoong pun masuk kedalam hotel dan membantu Jaejoong dan Yunho keluar dan saat itu juga, Jaejoong melihat orang yang dikenalnya.

" _Oh tuhan, aku bahkan tidak menyuruh timku untuk datang kesini. Kenapa Luna ada disini? Astaga_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

Jaejoong dan Yunhopun dibawa masuk kedalam salah satu ruang VVIP yang ada di hotel tersebut dengan pengawalan ketat.

"Yaak.. Apa apaan sih kau ini!" Maki Jaejoong

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kalau aku tidak mengakui kau sebagai kekasihku, pasti akan ada berita berita seperti 'Kim Jaejoong ternyata diam diam datang ke hotel bersama Jung Yunho' atau 'Putri konglomerat Kim ternyata berubah menjadi wanita panggilan bagi para eksekutif dan artis' ataupun…." Kata kata Yunho pun dipotong

"Cukuuupppp… Aku tidak mau dengar lagi" Potong Jaejoong

"Agasshi, untuk sementara ini anda tidak bisa keluar karena diluar para wartawan masih tetap mengincar anda dan Yunho shi" Lapor kepala Kang

"Oppa, aku mohon sekali. Aku harus keluar dari sini, Changmin sedang menungguku" Bisik Jaejoong kepada kepala Kang

"Saya usahakan agasshi" Ucap Kepala Kang

ooOoo

Readers maaf ya baru sempet upload, aku soalnya baru disini jadi masih gak ngerti, ngebales review kalian aja aku masih gak ngerti


	3. Chapter 3

**CELEBRITY**

Cast : - Jung Yunho (37 Tahun)

\- Kim Jaejoong (27 Tahun)

\- Go Ahra (36 Tahun)

\- Shim Changmin = Jung Changmin (17 Tahun)

\- Choi Siwon (30 Tahun)

Last Chapter :

"Yaak.. Apa apaan sih kau ini!" Maki Jaejoong

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku. Kalau aku tidak mengakui kau sebagai kekasihku, pasti akan ada berita berita seperti 'Kim Jaejoong ternyata diam diam datang ke hotel bersama Jung Yunho' atau 'Putri konglomerat Kim ternyata berubah menjadi wanita panggilan bagi para eksekutif dan artis' ataupun…." Kata kata Yunho pun dipotong

"Cukuuupppp… Aku tidak mau dengar lagi" Potong Jaejoong

"Agasshi, untuk sementara ini anda tidak bisa keluar karena diluar para wartawan masih tetap mengincar anda dan Yunho shi" Lapor kepala Kang

"Oppa, aku mohon sekali. Aku harus keluar dari sini, Changmin sedang menungguku" Bisik Jaejoong kepada kepala Kang

"Saya usahakan agasshi" Ucap Kepala Kang

Chapter 3

Setelah peristiwa di Hotel Hyatt itu nama Jaejoong dan Yunho muncul di daftar nomor satu pencarian internet dengan kata kunci "Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho resmi berpacaran" Namun Jung Yunho yang menyebabkan peristiwa ini terjadi tiba tiba menghilang ke Jepang. Dan karna itu semua orang mengincar Jaejoong dan karna itu pengamanan untuk Jaejoong ditingkatkan. Jaejoong sudah mencoba untuk menghubungi Yunho tapi tidak aktif.

Mulai banyak komentar komentar tentang hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho diantaranya :

"Jaejoong _unnie_ lebih cocok dengan Siwon _oppa_ , kenapa putus?"

"Kembalikan Yunho _oppa_ kami!"

"Mereka cocok sekali"

Yang paling parah adalah "Yunho hanya penjilat harta keluarga Kim"

Jahat sekali para haters itu ckckck

"Ih, bagaimana sih dia itu?" Gerutu Jaejoong diruang kerjanya

"Terserah mau ke Jepang, Amerika atau Afrika terserah. Yang jelas beri tahu dulu bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini" Umpat Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong benar benar jengkel pada Yunho

" _Nuna_ " Ucap Changmin yang tiba tiba masuk keruangannya

"Changmin? Kenapa kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Aku belikan makan siang untuk _nuna_. _Nuna_ pasti belum makan kan" Jelas Changmin

"Terima kasih Changmin" Ucap Jaejoong

" _Nuna_ , kau mantannya Choi Siwon kan?" Tanya Changmin

" _Nde. Waeyo_?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Bacalah ini" Ucap Changmin sambil menyerahkan sebuah majalah dengan artikel

"Pemilik S-W Mall, Choi Siwon telah mengumumkan tanggal pernikahannya dengan actor terkenal Kim Kibum"

"Jadi dia benar benar sudah _coming out_ " Ucap Jaejoong lirih

" _Nuna_ kenapa mau saja sih pacaran dengan gay seperti dia?" Tanya Changmin

"Dulu dia memintaku untuk menyebuhkannya min" Jelas Jaejoong

"Tapi ternyata, cinta dia kepada Kibum lebih besar dari keinginannya yang untuk sembuh" Lanjut Jaejoong lirih

" _Nuna_ baca juga artikel dibawahnya" Suruh Changmin

Jaejoong pun terbelalak melihat judul artikel itu

"Choi Siwon dan Kim Jaejoong putus karena Jung Yunho atau Kim Kibum?"

" _Nuna_ yang sabar ya. Mereka itu tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sudah lah ayo makan _nuna_ " Ucap Changmin

"Baiklah" Ucap Jaejoong

Jaejoong dan Changmin pun makan siang bersama diruangan Jaejoong. Tapi tiba tiba Changmin menghentikan makannya dan menatap Jaejoong

" _Nuna_ " Panggil Changmin

"hmm?" gumam Jaejoong yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya

" _Nuna_ tidak benar benar berhubungan dengan Yunho _samcho_ kan?" Tanya Changmin

"Sebelum aku jawab, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"oke" Ucap Changmin

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sudah jelas kan? Aku keponakannya dan dia pamanku. Jadi kami keluarga" Jelas Changmin

"Sungguh? Bukan seperti sebuah hubungan tersembunyi yang tak boleh diungkapkan? Misalnya…" Tanya Jaejoong

"Misalnya apa?" Tanya Changmin

"Maksudku.. hubungan yang seperti itu…" Gantung Jaejoong

"seperti itu apa?" Tanya Changmin

"ituu.. saling suka mungkin" Tebak Jaejoong dengan suara yang mengecil

Tapi reaksi Changmin hanya diam lalu tertawa terbahak bahak

"Mianhe, aku bercanda. Bagaimanapun sepertinya ada sesuatu dalam hubungan kalian berdua. Karna Yunho sangat khawatir padamu" Ucap Jaejoong

"Ya memang ada" Ucap Changmin tiba tiba

"Apa?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin kaget

"sebetulnya Jung Yunho bukanlah pamanku dan aku bukan keponakannya" Jelas Changmin

"Jadi?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sebenarnya dia itu…." Changmin menggantung kata katanya

Brukk

"awww" Keluh Jaejoong. Ternyata dia jatuh dari kursinya sendiri karena terlalu asik memperhatikan Changmin

" _Nuna_? Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Changmin sambil menolong Jaejoong berdiri

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini" Ucap Jaejoong

"Benarkah?" Tanya Changmin

Jaejoong pun mengangguk

"kalau begitu, anggap saja sebuah kehormatan" Ucap Changmin sambil tertawa

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan makanan mereka dan setelah selesai Changmin pun memilih untuk pulang.

"Aku pulang ya _nuna_ " Ucap Changmin

"Pulanglah dengan kepala Kang" Ucap Jaejoong

"Tidak usah _nuna_ , aku kesini membawa mobil nuna" Ucap Changmin sambil tertawa

"Kau ini! Kau seharusnya izin dulu" Ucap Jaejoong kesal

"Maaf _nuna_ , sudah yaa. Daahh" Ucap Changmin sambil keluar

"Anak itu, tidak sopan sekali sih" Ucap Jaejoong saat dirinya telah sendiri

ooOoo

"Changmin?" Panggil Jaejoong begitu sampai dirumah dan menuju kamar Changmin

"Kenapa _nuna_?" Tanya Changmin

"Katakan lah min" Ucap Jaejoong

"Katakan apa?" Tanya Changmin

"Hubungan mu dengan Jung Yunho itu sebenarnya apa? Dan apa sebenarnya rahasia dibalik kejadian kemaren" Ucap Jaejoong

"Apa _nuna_ membuat kesepakatan?" Tanya Changmin

"Bukan kesepakatan yang penting" Jawab Jaejoong

"Karna itulah Yunho _Samcho_ membuat mu terjebak pada situasi ini" Jelas Changmin

Keduanya pun berdiam diri, entah memikirkan apa tapi salah satu diantara mereka nampak gelisah. Dalam waktu yang cukup lama Changmin mulai berbicara dengan ragu ragu

"Maafkan aku _nuna_ " Ucap Changmin

"Maaf?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Iya, semua itu terjadi karna aku. Hari itu, seharusnya aku tidak mencari _nuna_ " Lanjut Changmin

"Mencari?" Tanya Jaejoong

Seketika Jaejoongpun teringat dengan pertanyaan penting lupa ditanyakan Jaejoong pada Changmin: _Kenapa Changmin bisa tertidur di depan gerbang mansionnya?_

"Iya _nuna._ Hari dimana aku tertidur di depan gerbang mansion _nuna_ adalah hari dimana aku mencari nuna" Jelas Changmin

"Tapi kenapa? Kau sudah mengenalku? Tidak ini tidak mungkin! Jung Yunho punya keponakan saja aku tidak tau. Jadi tidak mungkin aku mengetahui tentangmu" Ucap Jaejoong bingung

"Aku memang tidak kenal _nuna_. Waktu itu aku bertengkar dengan Yunho _samcho_ karna sebuah peristiwa. Dan aku melihat kartu nama _nuna_ di ruang istirahat Yunho _samcho_ " Jelas Changmin

"Sebuah peristiwa? Peristiwa apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Jadi gini. Waktu itu aku menguping pembicaraan Yunho _samcho_ yang marah marah kepada manajernya" Jelas Changmin

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Katanya pemilik majalah PlusTen berhasil mengambil fotonya dengan Im Yoon Ah. Dan katanya perempuan itu sepertinya juga mengenal kakek" Jelas Changmin

"Ka… Kakek?" Tanya Jaejoong gugup

"Iya, kakek"

"Oke teruskan" Ucap Jaejoong

"Dan karna itu aku mencari kantin. Pertama, aku pergi ke kantor yang tertera dikartu nama. Aku menunggu di depan kantor. Tapi _nuna_ tidak keluar keluar. Lalu aku bertanya pada satpam, dimana alamat rumah _nuna_ tapi satpam itu tidak memberitahu ku. Akhirnya aku cari saja nama _nuna_ di internet dan keluarlah alamat _nuna_ " Jelas Changmin

"Lalu kenapa bisa sampai tertidur?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Karna aku takut untuk menekan bel mansion _nuna_ , jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggu diluar dan ternyata aku ketiduran" Jelas Changmin

"Tapi, kenapa mencariku?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Itu disebabkan oleh peristiwa itu." Ucap Changmin lirih

"Aku bermaksud balas dendam kepada Yunho _samcho_. Bagaimanapun aku memerlukan alat. Siapa yang telah mengambil fotonya bersama Im Yoon Ah yang juga mengenal kakek. Jadi aku

bermaksud memanfaatkan _nuna_ " Jelas Changmin

Jaejoongpun hanya terdiam

"Tidak marah?" Tanya Changmin

"Jadi kau sudah berhasil memanfaatkann ku?" Tanya Jaejoong

Changmin pun menggeleng

"Sekarang _nuna_ katakan, _nuna_ kenal dengan kakek kan?" Tanya Changmin

Jaejoongpun hanya diam

" _Nuna_ tidak tau? Bahkan keberadaan kakek juga tidak tau?" Tanya Changmin

Jaejoongpun menggeleng

"Astaga, kenapa Yunho _samcho_ tertipu oleh _nuna_?"

Changminpun menghela napas panjang dan menatap Jaejoong

"Aku tau _nuna_ bukan orang yang jahat. Tapi Yunho _samcho_ itu orang yang sangat jahat" Ucap Changmin

Changmin pun berpikir sebentar sementara Jaejoong tetap terdiam

" _Nuna_ mau tidak sekali saja menggoda Yunho _samcho_?" Tanya Changmin

" _Nde_?" Jaejoong sangat kaget

" _Nuna_ boleh saja memikirkannya. Kalau iya, nanti aku beritahukan semua hal hal penting dan fatal bagi Yunho _samcho_. Bagaimana?" Tanya Changmin

"Saat ini _nuna_ hanya memiliki kartu palsunya, tetapi aku memegang kartu aslinya" Lanjut Changmin

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Jaejoong tenang

"Hanya menggodanya saja. Dan aku akan memberitahu semua tentang Yunho _samcho_ " Ucap Changmin

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Makanan kesukaannya, buku kesukaannya, film yang ditontonnya lebih dari 10 kali sambil menangis" Jelas Changmin

"Benarkah? Film apa itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" _Nuna_ masih ingin tau yang lain? Dia suka tertawa sendiri ketika membaca komik. Aku tau seperti apa perempuan yang disukainya. Jika _nuna_ tau itu semua, bukan kah menjadi mudah untuk menggodanya? " Ucap Changmin panjang lebar

Jaejoongpun merenungkan semua ucapkan Changmin, dia tidak percaya bahwa sosok Jung Yunho yang digandrungi seluruh cewek sesungguhnya hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang seperti di ceritakan Changmin. Tiba tiba ponsel Jaejoongpun bunyi

"Halo" Ucap Jaejoong

' _Dimana_?'

Jaejoongpun kaget dan menatap Changmin

"Yunho?"

' _iya ini aku_ '

"Ada apa?"

' _Kau sedang bersama Changmin?_ '

Jaejoongpun memandang Changmin, tetapi Changmin menggeleng

"Tidak"

' _Kau akan menjaga rahasiakan?_ '

"Tentu saja"

' _Besok aku pulang ke Korea_ '

"Lalu?"

' _Masalahku denganmu ternyata jadi sebesar ini. Jadi mungkin pertama tama kita harus berakting_ '

"Apa? Akting?"

' _Besok akan ku ceritakan. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan menelpon mu_ '

Sebelum Jaejoong membalas perkataan Yunho, Yunho telah menutup telponnya terlebih dahulu

" _Memang tidak punya sopan santun_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Lihatkan, dia memang brengsek! Oh ya _nuna_. Bagi Yunho _samcho_ , keberadaan _nuna_ bukan hal yang dibencinya" Ucap Changmin

"A…apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Kalau dia membenci _nuna_ , dia tidak akan membuat kesepakatan dengan _nuna_ " Jelas Changmin

Jaejoongpun mendekat kearah Changmin dan menatapnya intens

"Kau! Kenapa membenci Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Nanti akan kuceritakan" Ucap Changmin misterius

"Juga rahasia tentang hubunganmu dan dia?" Tanya Jaejoong

Changminpun mengangguk. Changminpun diam sesaat lalu bertanya kepada Jaejoong

"Ngomong ngomong, bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" Tanya Changmin

"Berkencan dengan Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

Changminpun mengangguk

"Baiklah" Putus Jaejoong

ooOoo

"Ini nuna, list hal hal tentang Yunho samcho" Ucap Changmin sambil memberikan sebuah kertas

Jaejoong pun membaca sambil mendengarkan Changmin menjelaskan hal hal dikertas itu

" Yang pertama, Yunho samcho itu sebenarnya menyukai Cheong Guk Jang/ Sup fermentasi pasta kacang. Tapi demi menjaga imagenya, dia memilih masakan Perancis. Mungkin saja dia akan tertarik dengan perempuan yang bisa memasak Cheong Guk Jang." Jelas Changmin

"Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Yang kedua. Rumor pacarannya dengan Im Yoon Ah itu memang benar, tetapi hanya dua bulan dan akhirnya mereka putus karena perbedaan selera" Jelas Changmin

"Tapi kenapa Im Yoon Ah masih dekat dekat dengannya?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Itu hanya untuk meningkatkan popularitas Im Yoon Ah" Jelas Changmin

"Baiklah, lanjut" Ucap Jaejoong

"Yang ketiga, film yang membuatnya menangis adalah Titanic. Yang keempat, Yunho samcho tidak suka pesta pesta dan clubbing."

"wow, Titanic. Aku sungguh tidak percaya. Lanjutkan" Ucap Jaejoong

"Yunho samcho sangat menyukai game dan yang terakir dia menyukai perempuan yang ramah dan baik hati" Ucap Changmin

"Baiklah bukan hal yang sulit. Tapi kau belum memberitahuku tentang rahasia yang paling penting" Rengek Jaejoong

"Itu ku beritahu nanti terakhir terakhir saja" Ucap Changmin

ooOoo

Siang itu Jaejoong terlihat sedang sibuk dikantornya. Dia terlihat sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen yang tampaknya penting. Tiba tiba, ponsel Jaejoong pun bergetar

"Aku sudah dibandara. Satu Jam lagi. Di depan kantor –Yunho"

Jaejoongpun hanya menatap sekilas kearah ponsel itu. Lalu kembali melakukan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda

"Kenapa belum keluar? –Yunho"

Jaejoongpun segera mengemasi barang barangnya dan keluar dari ruangannya

"Agasshi?" Tanya Kepala Kang

"Aku akan pergi dengan Yunho, Jangan awasi aku dari jauh" Ucap Jaejoong tegas

"Baiklah agasshi" Kata Kepala Kang sambil membungkuk

Jaejoongpun melangkah kearah lift. Dan ketika pintu lift itu terbuka diapun langsung keluar dan berjalan keluar kantor dan menghampiri sebuah mobil audy berwarna hitam

"Kenapa tidak masuk? Tidak mengenali mobil yang kau tabrak?" Tanya Yunho dari dalam mobil

"Memangnya mobil seperti ini hanya satu" Ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka pintu mobil dan masuk

Setelah memakai sabuk pengaman, Jaejoongpun menatap Yunho.

"ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Lihat kursi belakang" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoongpun melihat kearah belakang, ada sebuah kotak berwarna krem dengan tulisan PRADA.

"Oleh oleh untukmu" Ucap Yunho

"Terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong

"Apa Changmin baik baik saja?" Tanya Yunho

"Chang….Changmin, emm sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya" Ucap Jaejoong berbohong

"Jagalah dia baik baik. Kelihatannya dia menyukaimu" Ucap Yunho

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan, jadi terimalah itu sebagai imbalan"


	4. Chapter 4

**CELEBRITY**

Cast : - Jung Yunho (37 Tahun)

\- Kim Jaejoong (27 Tahun)

\- Go Ahra (36 Tahun)

\- Shim Changmin = Jung Changmin (17 Tahun)

\- Choi Siwon (30 Tahun)

Last Chapter

Jaejoongpun melihat kearah belakang, ada sebuah kotak berwarna krem dengan tulisan PRADA.

"Oleh oleh untukmu" Ucap Yunho

"Terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong

"Apa Changmin baik baik saja?" Tanya Yunho

"Chang….Changmin, emm sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya" Ucap Jaejoong berbohong

"Jagalah dia baik baik. Kelihatannya dia menyukaimu" Ucap Yunho

"Aku punya sebuah permintaan, jadi terimalah itu sebagai imbalan" Ucap Yunho

Chapter 4

Setelah lampu orange berganti menjadi lampu merah, Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dan menatap Jaejoong. Sinar matanya kali ini berubah serius tetapi tak lama kemudian lampu lalu lintas itu kembali menjadi hijau dan Yunho segera menginjak pedal gasnya.

"Kita bicarakan sambil makan, aku lapar setengah mati, mau makan apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Terserah kau" Ucap Jaejoong

Di sepanjang jalan Jaejoong hanya merenung dan berdiam diri sampai sampai agasshi kita ini tidak tau akan dibawa kemana

"Turun" Ucap Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong kaget

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Rumahku" Ucap Yunho

Bersamaan dengan itu Yunho keluar dari mobil sementara Jaejoong belum bergeming dari tempatnya duduk. Dan menatap kearah kotak Prada yang ada di jok belakang mobil Yunho.

" _Pradanya dibawa atau tidak ya?_ " Tanya Jaejoong resah dalam hati

"Bawa" Ucap Yunho seolah tau apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong

Begitu memasuki halaman rumah, tercium aroma alami yang menenangkan. Di pojok halaman terdapat pemanggang dan meja dengan ornament etnik yang bisa digunakan untuk pesta barbeque. Di sampingnya ada ayunan yang bergerak mengikuti angin yang bertiup sepoi sepoi. Yang paling menarik adalah tangga dari batu yang elegan. Semuanya tampak seperti taman rahasia.

"Ayo masuk" Ajak Yunho

Tiba tiba Jaejoong cemas, dia takut bahwa dia akan terlihat seperti perempuan gampangan

" _Yunho samcho tidak suka perempuan gampangan_ " Itulah kata kata Changmin yang terlintas di pikiran Jaejoong

"Ada siapa saja dirumah?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Karna Changmin ada dirumahmu. Jadi tak ada siapapun. Kalau kita masuk berarti ada kau dan aku kan?" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong sangat gugup melangkah masuk kedalam rumah itu

"Kau sudah melihat film atau drama yang ku bintangi kan?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong pun mengangguk

"Kalau begitu, kau juga sudah melihat aktris aktris yang berakting denganku kan? Ah ya, bahkan kau telah melihatku dengan Yoona" Ucap Yunho

Jaejoong pun mengangguk lagi

Jaejoongpun duduk di sofa yang berada diruang tamu yang bernuansa hitam putih itu, sedangkan Yunho pergi entah kemana.

"Mau pesan makan?" Tanya Yunho ketika kembali

Seketika terlintas dipikiran Jaejoong tentang makanan kesukaan Yunho

"Setiap hari biasanya bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Biasanya pesan" Jawab Yunho

Yunho pun pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa dua cangkir yang mengepul penuh uap, Aroma hazelnut perlahan lahan menyebar keseluruh ruangan dan meletakannya satu didepan Jaejoong dan yang satu dia minum.

"Tapi kadang membuat makanan sendirikan?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Terkadang" Ucap Yunho

"Aku pernah membaca artikel kalau kau pandai memasak masakan Perancis" Ucap Jaejoong

" _Jadi dia sama seperti perempuan perempuan lain. Menyukai hal seperti itu_ " Ucap Yunho dalam hati

"Mau kubuatkan? Aku bisa membuatkanmu pasta" Tawar Yunho

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukai masakan Perancis" Ucap Jaejoong

"Lalu?"

"Aku hanya suka masakan Korea" Ucap Jaejoong

"Makanan apa?" Tanya Yunho

" _Aku tidak boleh langsung mengatakan Cheong Guk Jang, bisa bisa dia berpikiran aneh padaku_ " Pikir Jaejoong

"Aku suka _Gyeran Mari_ (Telur dadar gulung), _Dubu Jji Gae_ (Sup tahu dengan daging dan sayur) dan _Cheong Guk Jang_ " Jelas Jaejoong

" _Cheong Guk Jang_?" Tanya Yunho

"Iya, itu adalah makanan kesukaan kakek ku juga. Tidak suka ya?" Tanya Jaejoong polos (Pura pura polos)

"Tidak, bukannya tidak suka.." Jawab Yunho gugup

"Kalau begitu suka?" Tanya Jaejoong

"emm.. Pernah makan" Jawab Yunho

"Aku buatkan ya?" Tanya Jaejoong

Yunho pun mengangguk

"Bibi yang bekerja dirumah ini menyukainya. Mungkin ada bahan bahannya" Ucap Yunho (Yunpa bohong tuhh)

"Aku liat dulu. Emmm, ikan teri lalu _kelp_ , jamur, _kimchi_ asin, bawang, bubuk cabai dan pasta kacang fermentasi.. waah semuanya ada" Ucap Jaejoong saat mencari bahan bahan tersebut di dapur Yunho

"Ceritanya sambil makan saja yaa" Ucap Yunho

"Baiklah"

"Hadiahmu tidak dibuka?" Tanya Yunho

"Nanti saja" Ucap Jaejoong dengan cool

Tiga puluh menit kemudian di meja makan sudah tersaji dua piring nasi, _Cheong Guk Jang_ yang masih panas dan beberapa lauk tambahan. Jaejoong pun meletakan dua gelas orange jus saat Yunho datang. Yunho duduk di kursi lalu memandangi _Cheong Guk Jang_ dan Jaejoong secara bergantian.

"Ini benar buatan mu?" Tanya Yunho

"Tentu saja"

Dengan setengah hati Yunho mengambil sendok dan mencicipi masakan Jaejoong

"Kau taruh apa di _Cheong Guk Jang_ ini?" Tanya Yunho

"Ke…Kenapa? Tidak enak?" Tanya Jaejoong panik

Jaejoong akhirnya mengambil sendok dan mencicipi masakan buatannya

" _Rasanya sama seperti yang dibuat chef di mansion_ " Pikir Jaejoong

"Tidak, ini enak. Makanya aku penasaran kau taruh apa didalamnya" Ucap Yunho sambil tertawa dan mencampurkan _Cheong Guk Jang_ itu dengan nasi panas

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memotong kimchi asinnya. Lalu dicampur dengan pasta kacang sebagai bumbu" Jelas Jaejoong

"Oh ya? Jadi kalau dimasak dengan cara begitu rasanya jadi seperti ini" gumam Yunho

Yunho tampak antusias. Dalam sekejap mangkuk di depannya telah dihabiskan. Untuk saat ini, image Jung Yunho yang seorang bintang hallayu terkenal telah hilang entah kemana. Semangkuk Cheong Guk Jang yang lezat telah menghancurkan dinding tebal antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Setelah makan pun, mereka berdua duduk bersama disofa sambil meminum teh.

"Aku bertemu ibu Changmin di Jepang" Ucap Yunho tiba tiba.

Seketika Jaejoong melihat ekspresi yang berbeda di wajah Yunho, seperti ekspresi cinta, pengkhianatan dan perpisahan

Yunho tiba tiba berdiri

"Mau minum lagi?" Tanya Yunho

"Boleh" Ucap Jaejoong

"Mau minum apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Apa saja"

"Yang manis atau yang tawar?" Tanya Yunho lagi

"Yang manis"

Yunho akhirnya berjalan kearah dapur dan kembali dengan sebuah botol soda yang besar dan dua buah gelas

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya saat kuliah" Ucap Yunho misterius

"Dia lebih muda setahun dibawahku. Saat itu dia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk menjadi artis, sementara aku masih belum tau apa apa. Walaupun ikut casting sana sini, aku tidak berpikir untuk menjadi artis. Kupikir pasti melelahkan. Tapi di sekolah akting, aku bertemu dengannya dan akhirnya kami berkencan. Dia cinta pertamaku" Jelas Yunho panjang lebar

Jaejoong masih diam saja dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita Yunho

"Tapi, suatu hari aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ayah kandungku masih hidup, dia yang sudah lama menghilang kembali lagi. Dan sekarang menuruh seseorang untuk mengawasiku." Lanjut Yunho

"Aku merasa telah berkhianat, aku stres. Dan malam itu, aku mabuk dan tidur bersama perempuan itu. Aku tidak berpikir untuk memiliki anak, sampai akhirnya perempuan itu hamil dan melahirkan. Saat melihat bayi kecil itu, aku merasa takut tapi juga kagum. Hidung dan matanya mirip sekali denganku, sedangkan bibir dan kulitnya mirip dengan perempuan itu. Tentu saja aku berpikir untuk bertanggung jawab dan melamarnya, tapi ternyata pemikirannya berbeda denganku. Tiba tiba dia mendapatkan tawaran untuk bermain disebuah drama sebagai peran utama sehingga dia memilih menjadi artis dibandingkan dengan anaknya sendiri. Akhirnya anak itu diserahkan kepada ku.

Jaejoong langsung terbayang bayang sosok Changmin saat itu juga

"Akupun bingung dan berbicara pada ibu. Tapi diluar dugaanku. Ibu bersikap sangat tenang. Ternyata dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan bayi itu kepeda kakak perempuanku yang tidak bisa punya anak" Ucap Yunho dengan lirih

" _Ya tuhan, sekarang sudah jelas semuanya. Ayah Changmin adalah laki laki yang sekarang sedang menceritakan lukanya dihadapanku. Marga Changmin seharusnya Jung, bukan Shim. Jung Yunho, bintang hallayu Korea memiliki anak yang disembunyikan_." Jaejoong benar benar berkutat dengan pikirannya, dia benar benar pusing akan kejadian ini. Yang mereka berdua lakukan saat ini hanya diam, Jaejoong benar benar memikirkan masalah ini sedangkan Yunho sedang menerawang jauh.

"Changmin sudah bercerita sampai mana?" Tanya Yunho memecah keheningan diantara dia dan Jaejoong

Jaejoong masih diam dan berpikir bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, karna juka dia mengatakan yang sejujurnya itu akan berakibat besar

"Sampai disitu" Ucap Jaejoong yang memutuskan untuk berbohong

"Anak itu, sampai sekarang tumbuh dan mengenalku sebagai pamannya dan secara kebetulan setelah peristiwa penabrakan mobilku, Changmin mengetahui kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini menjadi pamannya adalah ayahnya" Cerita Yunho

"Dan kini, perempuan itu ingin muncul di hadapan Changmin. Setelah sekian lama, dia ingin melihat Changmin. Makanya aku pergi ke Jepang mendadak" Lanjut Yunho

Jaejoong masih diam dan berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri

"Bisa aku percaya dan minta tolong kepadamu?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong masih diam saja tidak bisa menjawab. Dia bingung, dia tidak bisa mengangguk tapi tidak bisa berkata tidak juga

"Changmin bagaimana? Baik baik saja kan?" Tanya Yunho

Tersirah perasaan khawatir dimata Yunho. Jaejoong masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan bahwa Yunho adalah ayah kandung Changmin. Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan tiba tiba berkata "Bohong, kena kau" Sambil tertawa terbahak bahak. Tapi tidak sedikitpun ada ekspresi seperti itu di wajah Yunho

"Boleh aku tanya sekali lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong yang akhirnya berbicara

"Tentu"

"Tentang perempuan itu, adakah keinginan Changmin untuk bertemu ibunya?" Tanya Jaejoong

"….." Yunho diam sejenak dan berpikir

"Bertemu denganku sejak kejadian hari itu saja dia langsung kabur dari rumah dan tidak mau melihatku lagi. Bagaimana dia mau bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah membuangnya?" Ucap Yunho lirih

Jaejoong belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat, tenggorokannya terasa kering sekali, Jaejoong pun berniat untuk mengambil minum lagi. Namun, tangannya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangan Yunho yang juga ingin mengambil botol soda. Dalam waktu bersamaan mereka merasakan kehangatan dan saling berpandangan. Tidak ada yang berpikir untuk mengakhiri kejadian itu dengan melepaskan tangan dan kembali kesisi semula, kedua malah terdiam. Setelah mereka berdua sadar, Yunho tampak sedikit kebingungan sedangkan Jaejoong menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Badan Jaejoong sedikit gemetaran dan tidak sengaja menyentuh tombol power sebuah remote, dan mengalunlah suara musik yang familiar baginya. Jaejoong mengambil remote itu dan bermaksud untuk mematikannya, namun Yunho menepis tangan Jaejoong.

"Kenapa? Musik ini cocok untuk di dengar sambil mengobrolkan?" Tanya Yunho

Jaejoong pun hanya mengangguk

Musik ini adalah musik Tango dari film Al Pacino, film favorite Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar benar hafal dengan tarian Tango di film ini, itu sebabnya lagu ini terasa familiar ditelingannya.

"Yun?" Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Yunho

"Apa?" Tanya Yunho

"Ingin belajar Tango?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Sekarang?" Tanya Yunho

"Aku mengajarimu gratis, bagaimana?" Ucap Jaejoong

"Aku agak khawatir" Ucap Yunho

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Takut menginjak kakimu. Hmmm, aku takut salah" Ucap Yunho

" _Tunggu dulu. Itu adalah salah satu dialog dari film 'Scent Of A Woman' baiklah kalau begitu_ " Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Dalam tango tidak ada yang salah. Sederhana, beda dengan hidup. Tango itu keren" Ucap Jaejoong meniru salah satu dialog dari film Al Pacino

"If you make a mistake, if you get all tangled up, you just tango on" Lanjut Jaejoong

Seketika ruang tamu itu berubah menjadi hall sebuah hotel mewah dengan musik mengalun dari audio yang terasa seperti berasal dari para pemain violin dan cello yang dengan sepenuh hati mengiringi mereka diruangan itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho merasa sebagai pemeran utama sebuah film. Ketika musik akan berakhir, dengan sendirinya Jaejoong berputar. Begitu kaki kirinya menempel dikaki kanan Yunho, musik pun berakhir.

"Aku akui, kau sedikit lebih keren dari Al Pacino" Puji Jaejoong kepada Yunho

"Terima kasih, kau juga sedikit lebih bagus" Puji Yunho

"Kau sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin Changmin juga berpikir begitu. Pasti dia juga akan senang bersamamu. Tidak membosankan" Lanjut Yunho

"Apa?"

Yunho pun mendekat ke sampan Jaejoong, lalu memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya. Setelah itu dia mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang panjang. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan kaget. Yunhopun lebih mendekat lagi, tepat didepan mata Jaejoong, Yunho pun mengelus rambutnya lagi tapi akhirnya dia terjatuh diatas bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman, tapi Yunho masih tetap bersandar dibahunya.

"Sebentar saja, saat ini rasanya aku ingin mati"Bisik Yunho

Dalam kesunyian, Jaejoong merasakan detak jatungnya yang semakin menggila, dia juga mendengar detak jantung Yunho berdebar tak karuan. Apakah perasaan ini? Perasaan jatuh cinta?

"Wanita itu…" Ucap Yunho tiba tiba

"Wanita itu adalah…."


	5. Permintaan maaf author

Dear Readers

Aku disini mau minta maaf sama kalian, soalnya ff The Celebrity ini harus aku hentikan sementara ini.

Kenapa?

Karena laptop tempat aku menyimpan file The Celebrity itu rusak Dan harus di service jadi mungkin sekitar 2-3 minggu lagi baru bisa ngepost cerita ini lagi. Mianhe

Makasih buat saran dan kritiknya selama ini. Semoga aku bisa bikin cerita cerita lain yang lebih seru lagi.

Anyeeeooonggg ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**CELEBRITY**

Cast : - Jung Yunho (37 Tahun)

\- Kim Jaejoong (27 Tahun)

\- Go Ahra (36 Tahun)

\- Shim Changmin = Jung Changmin (17 Tahun)

\- Choi Siwon (30 Tahun)

ooOoo

Yunho pun mendekat ke samping Jaejoong, lalu memegang kepala Jaejoong dengan satu tangannya. Setelah itu dia mengelus rambut Jaejoong yang panjang. Jaejoong menatapnya dengan kaget. Yunhopun lebih mendekat lagi, tepat didepan mata Jaejoong, Yunho pun mengelus rambutnya lagi tapi akhirnya dia terjatuh diatas bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong bergerak tidak nyaman, tapi Yunho masih tetap bersandar dibahunya.

"Sebentar saja, saat ini rasanya aku ingin mati"Bisik Yunho

Dalam kesunyian, Jaejoong merasakan detak jatungnya yang semakin menggila, dia juga mendengar detak jantung Yunho berdebar tak karuan. Apakah perasaan ini? Perasaan jatuh cinta?

"Wanita itu…" Ucap Yunho tiba tiba

"Wanita itu adalah…."

oooOooo

"Wanita itu adalah Go Ahra" Ucap Yunho

"Go Ahra? Selebritas terkenal yang dipuja puja seluruh Korea, Jepang bahkan China. Ahra selalu membuat PlusTen berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan wawancara eksklusif dengannya tapi selalu ditolak!" Seketika Jaejoong melemas

Selama ini bintang hallayu Korea Jung Yunho dan Selebritas paling dipuja Go Ahra menyembunyikan anak laki laki dari mereka berdua. Yaitu Shim Changmin atau harus disebut Jung Changmin

Sambil merasakan berat tubuh Yunho yang tertidur, Jaejoong berpikir bahwa perasaannya kepada Yunho selama beberapa menit lalu adalah hal yang tidak boleh terjadi. Jaejoong sadar, memiliki Yunho sama saja memainkan game yang tidak akan pernah ia menangkan, lawannya adalah Go Ahra.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepala Yunho dari bahunya dengan hati hati supaya tidak terbangun lalu meletakannya di atas sofa, setelah itu Jaejoong bangkit dari tempatnya dengan hati hati. Setelah itu Jaejoong mengambil tasnya, Jaejoong menatap kotak Prada yang berada di sebelah tasnya.

" _Aku harus meninggalkan tempat ini, aku juga harus meninggalkan perasaan ini_ " Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati

Saat Jaejoong bermaksud melangkahkan kaki, tiba tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyambar pergelangan tanganku. Jaejoong kehilangan keseimbangan, lalu terjatuh kearah Yunho. Wajah Yunho berada begitu dekat dengan wajah Jaejoong

" _Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?_ " Pikir Jaejoong dalam hati

" _Tidak, mana boleh begitu_ " Pikir Jaejoong lagi

Jaejoong benar benar berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, Hatinya menginginkan Yunho tetapi logikanya menolak, dia bingung. Benar benar bingung.

"Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" Kata kata itu keluar begitu saja

Tunggu dulu. Kata kata itu bukan keluar dari mulut agasshi kita yang satu ini, tetapi dari bintang hallayu disebelahnya.

"Apa? A…Apa katamu?" Tanya Jaejoong kaget

Yunho telah mengucapkan kata kata yang sulit dipercaya, seperti mimpi tapi Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong setelah itu, tapi sebagai gantinya Yunho justru membuat tubuh dan jiwa Jaejoong menjadi setengah sadar dengan tatapan lembutnya.

ooOoo

Sekuat tenaga Jaejoong membuka mata, dan hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah wajah Yunho yang sedang meletakan dua cangkir kopi yang masih ngebul. Jaejoong langsung duduk, merapihkan rambut dan memeriksa ujung bibirnya. Takut takut ada air liur disana.

"Kau ini" Ucap Yunho sambil tertawa

"Kapan bangun? Emm kapan tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Yang tiba tiba tidur duluan saat kita mengobrol kan kau. Aku bangun beberapa saat yang lalu karena ponselmu berbunyi" Jelas Yunho

Jaejoong sontak mengambil ponselnya dan melihat jam. Ternyata pukul dua pagi, bukankah dia harus pulang? Jangan sampai kepala Kang melapor ke kantor polisi karena agasshinya tidak pulang dalam waktu 24 jam

"Aku harus pulang" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunho menangguk

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kotak Prada kepada Jaejoong

Jaejoong berjalan beriringan dengan Yunho

"Apakah aku boleh berbohong kepada Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Yang jelas, aku harus bertemu dengannya. Nanti kupikirkan cara untuk mengurangi lukanya" Jelas Yunho

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Jaejoong

Yunhopun membukakan pintu gerbang, seketika Jaejoong terdiam tak bergeming. Banyak wartawan dan paparazzi yang sedang duduk, membaca buku, minum kopi, dll. Tapi seketika mereka semua langsung berbaris seperti rangkaian domino ketika melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho. Lalu tanpa memberi waktu sedikit saja untuk berpikir, suara dan kilat kamera langsung menghujani Jaejoong dan Yunho

" Jung Yunho shii kapan kembali ke Korea?"

"Kenapa anda tiba tiba menghilang?"

"Apakah rumor bahwa anda memiliki kekasih yang disembunyikan di Jepang adalah benar?"

"Apakah anda bersama dengan Kim Jaejoong shii di dalam?"

Jaejoong kaget, karna tiba tiba kepala Kang menerobos masuk dan menghampiri Jaejoong

"Kenapa tidak mengabari kami agashii?" Tanya Kepala Kang

"Sudahlah, bawa dia masuk ke dalam mobil kepala Kang, biar masalah ini aku dan managerku yang mengatasinya" Ucap Yunho kepada Kepala Kang

"Sampai jumpa Jae" Ucap Yunho sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Jaejoong

"I…..iya sa…..sampai jumpa" Balas Jaejoong gugup

ooOoo

Sesampainya di mansion, Changmin sudah menyambut Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan

"Nuna, kenapa tidak mengangkat telpon? Semua orang panik mencari nuna" Ucap Changmin

"Oh.. Apa itu?" Tanya Changmin saat melihat kotak Prada yang dibawa Jaejoong

"Emm… Bukan apa apa"

"Benarkah? Wajahmu sedikit…."

"Min, aku banyak urusan dikantor. Aku ingin istirahat" Potong Jaejoong

Kemudian Jaejoongpun meninggalkan ruang tamu dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Jaejoong masih belum bisa berpikir realistis mengenai peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu. Pengakuan Yunho mengenai status Changmin, Pertanyaan Yunho dan Ciuman dari Yunho di depan seluruh wartawan benar benar membuatnya pusing

ooOoo

Jaejoong benar benar berpikir keras untuk menyatukan Changmin dan Yunho kembali, segala cara sudah dilakukannya. Tapi Changmin selalu menolak untuk bertemu Yunho. Mungkin Jaejoong berniat untuk memakai kekerasan untuk membawa Changmin. Jaejoongpun mengirim pesan kepada Yunho dan Changmin

'Min, siang ini jam 12.00 di Cafe LaFonce. Aku ingin makan siang bersama -Jaejoong'

'Yun, sibuk tidak? Mari makan bersama, di Café LaFonce jam 12.00 –Jaejoong'

Setelah mengirim pesan kepada Yunho dan Changmin, Jaejoong kembali tenggelam di dalam pikirannya

'Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu nanti ya?' pikir Jaejoong

ooOoo

Jaejoong berjalan kearah VIP room di Café LaFonce, jantungnya sangat berdegup kencang, sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat gugup. Saat ia membuka pintu ruang VIP, ia menemukan Changmin sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di tembok sedangkan Yunho berdiri tidak jauh dari Changmin. Suasana ini sangat menegangkan

'Bagaimanapun masalah ini harus diselesaikan mereka berdua.' Pikir Jaejoong

"Yun, kau duduk. Changmin kau juga" Perintah Jaejoong

Yunho duduk dan kemudian berbicara dengan suara yang sombong dan kaku seperti biasanya. Namun, terlihat jelas raut wajahnya menandakan bahwa ia cukup gugup berada disana.

"Aku akan pergi" Putus Changmin tiba tiba, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Jaejoong lalu berbisik

"Aku kecewa. Seperti dugaanku, Nuna juga orang yang munafik, yang berpura pura menjadi orang dewasa" Bisiknya tepat ditelinga Jaejoong

Jajeoong merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, bagaikan batu besar yang jatuh berdebu dan hancur berkeping keeping. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, tanpa berkata apapun, tangan kanan Jaejoong langsung menggenggam ujung baju Changmin

"Jangan begitu, sudah malam juga. Ayo kita makan" Ucap Jaejoong dengan tangan dan suara yang gemetar.

"Benar, ayo kita makan. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu" Ucap Yunho dengan tenang

Changmin sesaat menatap Yunho dengan tajam, kemudian mengangguk. Changmin memegang tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menggenggam erat bajunya, kemudia ia melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dengan kasar. Lengan Jaejoong terkulai lemas. Changmin berjalan kearah Yunho. Dan duduk disampingnya

"Ayo katakan. Kau bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan" Desak Changmin

"Baiklah, karna ini adalah sesuatu yang luar biasa, sebaiknya dengan baik baik." Tegas Yunho


	7. Chapter 6

**CELEBRITY**

Cast : - Jung Yunho (37 Tahun)

-Kim Jaejoong (27 Tahun)

-Go Ahra (36 Tahun)

-Shim Changmin = Jung Changmin (17 Tahun)

ooOoo

"Katakan saja. Bagaimanapun semuanya sudah terjadi" Desak Changmin

"Jangan terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah. Bicaralah baik-baik" Ucap Yunho tenang

"Kau bicara seperti itu! Orang yang selama ini aku panggil paman ternyata ayahku! Sedangkan orang yang ku panggil ibu adalah bibiku! Bagaimana aku lahir? Oh, benarkah aku telah membesar besarkan masalah?! Hah?! Apakah seharusnya aku bersikap tenang-tenang saja?!" Changmin benar-benar emosi karna hal tersebut

"Min..." Ucap Yunho lirih

Wajah Yunho tampak jelas menunjukan luka. Luka yang pernah ia alami.

"Apa karna kau begitu terkenal? Mungkinkah jika aku ada, aku akan menjadi penghalang bagi ke populeranmu? Karna popularitas kau menyembunyikan anakmu dari dunia dan menyamarkannya sebagai keponakan? Iya?!" Ucap Changmin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Changmin tanpa henti meluapkan perasaannya yang telah lama ia pendam. Benar-benar seperti masalah yang biasanya hanya dapat disaksikan ditelevisi. Pamannya adalah ayahnya, ibunya adalah bibinya, dan masalah ini menjadi silsilah keluarga yang berputar-putar. Jaejoong tidak mungkin dapat membayangkannya jika ia tidak melihatnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menjadi penasaran dengan Go Ahra, perempuan yang memilih kehidupan selebritas... tidak, maksudnya perempuan yang memilih kesempatan untuk bisa menjadi selebritas dan membuang anak laki-lakinya. Apakah Changming sudah tau ibunya adalah Go Ahra? Changmin sudah tau sampai mana? Yunho pasti tidak tau.

"Pertama-tama" Yunho memecah keheningan

Changmin mengangguk. Dalam waktu singkat mata yang berkaca-kaca itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya ada tekad yang kuat, tampak seolah-olah sedang bersiap untuk bertempur. Seperti yang Jaejoong duga, Yunho tidak bisa diremehkan. Matanya menatap Changmin dengan dingin. Namun, Changmin pun tak mau kalah, matanya tampak menyala penuh semangat.

Semua ini bagaikan menonton adegan film action, para perampok yang menodongkan senapan ke kepala sandera yang berlutut di lantai. Hanya dengan memandang mereka berdua, nafas Jaejoong mulai sesak. Selain itu, Yunho menaikkan pergelangan tangan kanannya ke atas meja, kemudian dengan kuku jari telunjuknya membuat suara keras di atas meja, suara itu seolah-olah menjadi sound effect untuk menambah efek tegang dalam situasi ini.

Sesaat sound effect itu berhenti dan Yunho membuka mulut. Ia menelan ludahnya sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata. Untuk mengurangi kecanggungan, diam-diam Jaejoong mengangkat cangkir. Pada saat yang bersamaan Yunho secara tiba-tiba menundukan kepalanya. Sebuah tindakan yang ganjil. Dia tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata yang tidak diduga sama sekali

"Mianhe..." Ucap Yunho lirih

Air yang di minum Jaejoong menyembur ke udara dan hampir membentuk pelangi lima warna yang cantik dalam suasana yang canggung ini. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya. Ternyata Changmin juga tampak bingung terhadap reaksi Yunho yang tak terduga.

Jika soal perampok tadi diteruskan, kira-kira adegannya si perampok menghitung satu detik terakhir sambil menutup mata, lalu suara tarikan pelatuk membuat semua berteriak dengan takut, tetapi yang melesat dari dalam senapan bukanlah peluru, tetapi petasan. Situasi-situasi aneh yang membuat orang tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan menonton. Sebagian orang yang melihatnya menghebuskan nafas lega dan dalam sekejap membuat sebagian orang kehilangan ambisi untuk tekad bertarung.

Changmin juga sama saja, dengan ekspresi yang tidak jelas dia mengangkat cangkir dan meminum habis air di dalamnya. Namun, setelah cangkir itu kosong, dia meletaknnya kembali dengan suara gebrakan. Tatapan matanya kembali menjadi dingin.

"Sekarang kau bercanda? Andai ini adalah hal yang mudah dimaafkan, sejak awal tidak kau lakukan saja lebih baik, bukan?" Ucap Changmin sinis

"Sungguh maafkan aku. Tak ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu" Ucap Yunho lirih

Yunho sekali lagi meminta maaf dan Changmin menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sesaat kemuadian, Changmin menghembuskan napas panjang dan tertawa lemah. Namun, sekali lagi dia tertegun menatap Yunho.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau seperti itu?" Kali ini Changmin tampak sedikit lebih tenang

"Hubungan aku dan paman seberapa...!" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya

"Panggi saja aku paman. Aku masih nyaman dengan hal itu. Lalu, apa kau mau mendengarkan satu persatu ceritaku?" Tanya Yunho sungguh-sungguh sambil menatap Changmin.

Jaejoong mulai berpikir untuk menyikir dari tempat ini. Secara teknis ia adalah "orang luar" yang terlibat dalam peristiwa ini. Namun, alasan apa yang harus ia katakan, tak terlintas sama sekali ide yang bagus untuk beranjak dari tempat ini. Tiba-tiba, ketegangannya berganti menjadi kekhawatiran. Bagaimana jika setelah ia keluar dari tepat ini, pembicaraan Yunho dan Changmin sampai pada cerita mengenai Ahra? Setelah itu kemungkinan besar topik pembicaraan berikutnya akan mengarah kepadanya. Tentang kakek, Cheong guk jang dan kesepakannya dengan Changmin. Selain itu Changmin belum tau mengenai perasaan cintanya terhadap Yunho. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak yakin untuk meninggalkan keduanya. Maksudnya setelah hubungan Yunho dan Changmin berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, seandainya ia mengatakan kepada Yunho mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya secara terperinci dan benar-benar melupakan semua kesepakatan yang selama ini ia lakukan karna membenci Yunho. Bagaimana?

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingin mengutak-atik ponselnya. Ia malah menjadi penasaran dengan keadaan ponselnya yang tidak menerima satu pesan pun. Ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada Changmin, memintanya bertemu setelah mereka berdua selesai bicara.

Selama Changmin berbicara sambil bersusah payah menghindari tatapan matanya kepada Yunho, Jaejoong perlahan memasukan tangannya kedalam tas Channelnya yang berada di atas lututnya dan mulai mencari ponselnya.

"aku tidak begitu berharap kau bisa langsung memahaminya" Ucap Yunho

"Satu tahun atau sepuluh tahun... maksudku, aku tidak akan tahu jika selamanya tidak ketahuan" Sindir Changmin

Mendengar perkataan Changmin, Yunho sejenak merasa cemas, ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan berkata

"Setidaknya aku punya waktu hidup lebih dari tiga puluh tahun kan? Mari kita selesaikan ini dalam waktu dua puluh tahun, dengan begitu dalam waktu sepuluh tahun kita bisa hidup rukun." Jelas Yunho

Tentu saja Changmin kehilangan beberapa persen semangat juangnya lagi setelah mendengan perkataan Yunho. Dan pada saat itu Jaejoong belum berhasil menemukan ponselnya, sepertinya tertinggal di mobil. Dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempat duduk dan membuat pandangan kedua orang tersebut terfokus kepadanya

"Ponselku tertinggal di mobil... aku... aku harus mengambilnya dulu" Ucap Jaejoong gugup dan segera pergi

Jaejoong pergi menuju tempat parkir dan mengambil kunci mobil porche merahnya yang ia titipkan kepada penjaga valet parking. Untungnya ponselnya masih tergelat rapih di atas kursi pengemudi. Tepat pada saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel itu, ponselnya bergetar Nomor tidak dikenal tertera di layar LCD Iphone 6s itu, sepertinya nomor dari luar Korea. Jaejoongpun mengangkatnya

"Halo?" terdengar suara perempuan yang tak ia kenal tetapi familiar

"Halo? Who is this?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Apa benar ini dengan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya wanita itu

'ternyata bisa bahasa korea' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Ya benar" Sahut Jaejoong

"untunglah ternyata benar"

Suara perempuan yang bicara dan tertawa genit cekikikan terdengar terlalu naif sehingga justru membuat Jaejoong merasa takur.

"Aku menghubungi kantor Plus Ten! Tiffany Hwang yang memberi tau nomormu. Katanya ia orang yang paling dekat dengan mu"

"Kau ada dimana?" lanjut perempuan itu

'Apa tidak salah dengar' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

Suara yang menanyakan keberadaannya sebelum menjelaskan identitasnya sendiri itu benar-benar congkak. Jaejoong merasakan aura buruk seperti uap berwarna hitam pekat yang muncul dengan menyeramkan.

"Anda berada dimana?" tanya Jaejoong

"Aku? Aku berada di pesawat. Ah sebentar"

Setelah perempuan itu sesaat menghentikan pembicaraan, dia mengatakn sesuatu kepada seseorang dengan bahasa Jepang. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas karena suara berisik mesin pesawat. Namun ia dapat mendengar kalau perempuan itu berbicara dengan gaya bicara yang keleawat congkak kepada orang yang tampaknya adalah seorang pramugari.

"Lucu, tepat sebelum pesawat lepas landas, mereka ribut-ribut menyuruh mematikan ponsel. Ya kan?" Ucap wanita itu

Jaejoong mengangguk karna sama sekali tidak ada cara untuk menyetujui perkataannya itu. Tentu saja setiap naik pesawat para pramugari akan meminta penumpangnya untuk mematikan ponsel mereka.

" Aku benar-benar tidak suka. Ah ngomong-ngomong kau ada dimana" Ucap wanita itu

Karna wanita itu bertanya, jaejoong tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjawabnya

"Aku sedang berada di mobil" ucap Jaejoong

"mobil? Mobil mu?" Tanya wanita itu

"Iya, ada apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, berarti kau bisa menyetirkan kan? Sekarang aku berangkat ke Hong Kong, kemudian lusa pukul lima sore aku sampai di bandara Incheon. Apa kau bisa datang menjemputku?" Tanya wanita itu

"Apa?!" Tanpa di sadari, suara Jaejoong tiba-tiba naik beberapa oktaf dan penjaga valet parking yang sedang berdiri di sekitar stu melonjak kaget

'Apa-apaan ini! Se-enak jidatnya saja! Kenapa banyak sekali makluk-makluk sejenis Im Yoon Ah sih' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

"Oh, kaget aku. Aku sekarang sedang pergi diam-diam. Kalau begitu sampai besok" Ucap perempuan itu

Jaejoong berteriak tepat pada saat perempuan itu hendak memutuskan telponnya.

"Tunggu! Siapa ini?!" Tanya Jaejoong

"Ya ampun! Kau tidak mengenal suaraku? Tiffany saja langsung tau. Ini aku..." tiba-tiba suara perempuan itu menjadi pelan

"Aku...Go Ahra"

Go Ahra. Go Ahra. Benar, lautan yang dinanti-nanti. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa Jaejoong hanya menelan ludah.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa pegang janji antarperempuan kan? Hmm, pertemuanku dengan mu, rahasiakan dulu dari Yunho dan Changmin" Ucap Ahra

"Apa?!" Reflek Jaejoong bertanya kembali

"Pokoknya lusa kita bertemu. Ah! Kemudian, karna Yunho akan kembali menjadi milikku maka selama itu juga jangan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya. Selama dua hari, akan lebih baik jika kau perbaiki perasaanmu. Byee" Ucap Ahra sombong sambil menutup telponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Jaejoong menyangkal.

' Go Ahra. Ternyata rumor tentang kesopanannya yang menembus langit menuju luar angkasa mengelilingi alam semesta ternyata tidak benar. Punya hak apa dia menyuruh ku untuk meninggalkan Yunho. Apa karna kau selebritis terkenal?! Cih.. Aku bahkan lebih berpengaruh' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

Tampaknya nona Go sudah membangunkan sisi gelap dari Agasshi kita. Terlihat sekali ia tampak marah dan kesal. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Tiffany, asistennya yang genit itu. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal dengan perempuan ular itu. Tiffany tidak pernah menjadi teman dekatnya, bahkan jika Jaejoong bisa, ia akan mengeluarkan Tiffany dari kantornya. Sayangnya ayah Tiffany salah satu penyumbang saham yang lumayan berpengaruh jika sewaktu-waktu ia mencabut sahamnya.


	8. Penjelasan

Hi Readers, maaf ya aku sudah lama tidak melanjutkan cerita ini. maklum sibuk UN.. and finally, now i'm free.. whoooo

Di sini aku mau ngasih tau beberapa hal yang kayanya belum pada jelas.

1\. Kim Jaejoong itu anak pengusaha kaya raya (Kim Jongkook) tapi walaupun dia kaya raya, dia ga sombong. dia ngebangun perusahaan majalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan siapa-siapa

2\. Kenapa yunho gak curiga sama Jaejoong?

Gini yaa, Yunho itu anak dari pasangan Jung Jihoon dan Jung Tae Hee. tapi ternyata, setelah bokapnya meninggal baru terkuak bahwa ayah kandungnya bukan Jung Jihoon tapi - *masih rahasia. Nah, Jaejoong yang waktu itu gak ngerti apa-apa, akhirnya make alesan kalau dia kenal sama si - itu. supaya rahasianya gak terbongkar, Yunho terpaksa ngajak Jaejoong ketemuan lagi. Jadi yang dimaksud "DIA" di chapter 2 itu adalah ayah kandungnya Yunho yang selalu nyari keberadaan Yunho ada dimana

3\. Kenapa pas Yunho ngaku2 jadi pacar Jaejoong, Jaejoong sama sekali gak nolak?

iyalah gak nolak, Yunho ngancem dia. Yunho bilang kalau Jaejoong nanti bakal di cap sebagai wanita murahan mainannya artis sama eksekutif. Jaejoong yang imagenya selangit, terpaksa ngikutin permainan Yunho

4\. Coming out apaan sih?

coming out ini istilah dimana seorang gay yang sebenernya gak mau diketahuin kalau dia gay, malah mau ngaku keseluruh dunia.

Tapi ini kan malexmale! Jadi, Jaejoong itu GS - Perempuan

Junsu - Perempuan. tapi Kibum - Laki-laki (Patner Gaynya Siwon)

Jadi Jaejoong itu mau nyembuhin Siwon atas permintaan Siwon sendiri, tapi Siwonnya cinta banget sama Kibum.

5\. Kenapa Changmin tidur di depan mansion Jaejoong? Dan Jaejoong gak curiga sama sekali?  
Changmin itu nyari Jaejoong setelah Yunho marah-marah kemanagernya. soal kalau ada wartawan yang ngambil fotonya sama Yoona dan katanya orang itu kenal sama ayah kandungnya, Changmin yang waktu itu kesel sama Yunho akhirnya mencari Jaejoong supaya Jaejoong bsia di peralat sama Changmin buat balas dendam sama Yunho. Jaejoong gak curiga karena dia adalah anak yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, berhubung dia tinggal sendiri juga, jadi dia tolongin aja changmin

6\. Kenapa Jaejoong mau godain Yunho

Karena Jaejoong butuh berita tentang Yunho, dia harus ngelengkapin majalah plusteen dengan artikel tentang Yunho

7\. Umur berapa Ahra sama Yunho pas Changmin lahir?

Ahra - 17 tahun

Yunho - 18 tahun

Jaejoong - 7 tahun wkwk

8\. Kenapa Ahra mau langsung ketemu Jaejoong?

Ahra itu gak mau ngelawan rivalnya dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi. karena dia yakin kalau levelnya dia itu agak sedikit di atas Jaejoong

Masih bingung? Kalau masih, tanyain aja lagi.. Next Chap, insyaalah minggu-minggu ini lah... see u


	9. Chapter 7

**CELEBRITY**

Cast : - Jung Yunho (37 Tahun)

-Kim Jaejoong (27 Tahun)

-Go Ahra (36 Tahun)

-Shim Changmin = Jung Changmin (17 Tahun)

ooOoo

Sebelumnya :

"Pokoknya lusa kita bertemu. Ah! Kemudian, karna Yunho akan kembali menjadi milikku maka selama itu juga jangan menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya. Selama dua hari, akan lebih baik jika kau perbaiki perasaanmu. Byee" Ucap Ahra sombong sambil menutup telponnya tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk Jaejoong menyangkal.

' Go Ahra. Ternyata rumor tentang kesopanannya yang menembus langit menuju luar angkasa mengelilingi alam semesta ternyata tidak benar. Punya hak apa dia menyuruh ku untuk meninggalkan Yunho. Apa karna kau selebritis terkenal?! Cih.. Aku bahkan lebih berpengaruh' ucap Jaejoong dalam hati

Tampaknya nona Go sudah membangunkan sisi gelap dari Agasshi kita. Terlihat sekali ia tampak marah dan kesal. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan mencari nomor Tiffany, asistennya yang genit itu. Jaejoong benar-benar kesal dengan perempuan ular itu. Tiffany tidak pernah menjadi teman dekatnya, bahkan jika Jaejoong bisa, ia akan mengeluarkan Tiffany dari kantornya. Sayangnya ayah Tiffany salah satu penyumbang saham yang lumayan berpengaruh jika sewaktu-waktu ia mencabut sahamnya.

ooOoo

Begitu sampai dirumah, setelah berganti pakaian dengan baju rumah Jaejoong menangis dengan tenang di balkon kamarnya. Ia duduk sambil memegang sekotak ice cream yang akhirnya ia lahap dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar sungguh emosi, setelah itu ia masuk ke kamarnya dan menyalakan TV. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Go Ahra, karena sebal melihat wajah perempuan itu ia mematikan tv dan berbaring.

'Jika Go Ahra mendapatkan Yunho kembali, maka mereka berdua akan menjadi national couple. Dunia sebentar lagi akan lupa kehadiran anak-anak konglomerat seperti ku dan memuja sekaligus iri kepada mereka berdua yang terlahir memiliki gen bintang yang istimewa' Pikir Jaejoong

Jaejoong perlahan mengantuk dengan pikiran-pikirannya. Ia berharap saat bangun nanti ia kembali saat dimana ia menabrak mobil Yunho. Jaejoong dulu saat mengagumi kehidupannya dan memimpikan cinta pangeran. Tapi ternyata, putri lain sedang mengincar pangeran yang sama seakan ia memiliki rasa yang tajam dan peka ketika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong merasa kalah sebelum perang.

Jaejoongpun tertidur dalam keheningan yang diselimuti suasana remang remang dikamarnya. Keesokan harinya Jaejoong terbangun karena suara deringan telpon rumahnya, ia pun segera mengangkat telpon rumahnya

"Kau dimana?" Ucap seseorang di sebrang sana

"Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

"Kau dimana? Aku di depan rumah, aku dilarang masuk dengan alasan kau tidak mengizinkannya" Ucap Yunho kesal

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum mandi. Pulang lah, aku harus berangkat ke kantor" Ucap Jaejoong

"Baiklah, aku juga ada acara. Sampai jumpa" Ucap Yunho

"Ya, sampai jumpa" Ucap Jaejoong mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka

Sejujurnya Jaejoong malas untuk berangkat ke kantor dan memilih untuk berdiam diri dirumah, ia pun membuka macbook miliknya, dan yang pertama kali ia lihat ketika membuka internet adalah berita kepulangan Go Ahra ke Korea Selatan. Seketika pikirannya tertuju ke sebuah majalah yang tergeletak di mejanya. Ia kembali teringat akan Siwon, Siwon pernah berkata padanya bahwa Go Ahra hanya perempuan iblis yang memasang wajah malaikat di depan umum.

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Siwon.

"Oppa, Apakah sibuk?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Siwon

"Tidak, ada apa?" Tanya Siwon lagi

"Aku ingin bertemu" Ucap Jaejoong

"Baiklah, dimana?" Tanya Siwon

"Di cafe biasa, jam makan siang nanti" Ucap Jaejoong

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" Ucap Siwon

"Ya, sampai jumpa" Ucap Jaejoong menutup telpon

Sore harinya ia pergi ke Cafe tempat biasa ia pergi dengan Siwon. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobilnya.

"Minhyuk oppa, tunggu disini saja. Aku tidak akan lama" Kata Jaejoong

"Baik agasshi" Ucap Kepala Kang

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam cafe, ia menuju ruang VIP yang ada di cafe tersebut.

"Nona Jaejoong, sudah lama tidak berkunjung?" Tanya manager cafe itu

"Iya paman, aku sedang sibuk akhir akhir ini." Jelas Jaejoong

"Silangkan, Siwon-shi sudah menunggu di dalam" Ujar manager cafe tersebut

"Baik, terima kasih" Ucap Jaejoong

Ketika Jaejoong membuka pintu VIP cafe itu, terlihat Siwon sedang membaca majalah. Siwon pun meletakan majalahnya ketika melihat Jaejoong datang.

"Sudah datang rupanya" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong

Jaejoong tanpa berkata apa-apa pun duduk, Cappuchino yang baru saja diletakan didepannya pun di minum olehnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Siwon

"Baik-baik saja, tidak sampai ingin bunuh diri ketika tau Oppa akan coming out" Ucap Jaejoong

"Hahaha, tapi apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Jung Yunho?" Tanya Siwon

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu" Jawab Jaejoong

"Eeeiiii... Jawaban macam apa itu?" Tanya Siwon sambil bercanda

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa menghubungiku?" Tanya Siwon

"Kau itu kan Oppa ku, aku ingin makan ditemani oppa. Apa tidak boleh?" Ucap Jaejoong

Jaejoong dan Siwonpun mulai mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Siwon mulai bertanya soal bagaimana Jaejoong bisa berpacaran dengan Yunho. Setelah menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, Jaejoongpun bertanya soal Go Ahra

"Temanku bilang, Go Ahra itu benar benar sebuah tontonan" Kata Jaejoong

"Tuhkan, sudahku bilang perempuan itu iblis" Ucap Siwon sangat antusias

Siwon bercerita, jika ada artis lain membawa tas yang sama dengan Go Ahra ketika pergi ke fashion show, saat itu juga Go Ahra akan memanggil stylishnya, menyuruhnya ke departement store terdekat dan membeli tas yang tak dibawa siapa pun diacara tersebut. Jika mucul jerawat kecil yang besarnya hanya 0,1 milimeter, hari itu juga ia akan membatalkan semua syuting tanpa terkecuali. Ketika sedang syuting drama, jika bagiannya tampil lebih sedikit dibandingkan lawan mainnya, Go Ahra akan menggambar grafik perbandingan tersebut dan menyodorkannya kepada sutradara dan penulis. Ia selalu melakukan pertemuan dengan jutawan-jutawan di Jepang setiap 2 bulan sekali. Dia juga memperlakukan manager dan stylishnya seperti budak, mencoba memakai apapun tapi tidak membelinya sama sekali ketika berbelanja.

"Mau ku beritau sesuatu?" Tanya Siwon

"Apa?"

"ini benar benar rahasia ya. Apa kau tau kalau stylish Go Ahra adalah temanku? Ia bilang, beberapa hari yang lalu Go Ahra menelpon kesuatu tempat dan katanya ia lelah. Dia..." Ucap Siwon yang tiba tiba menghentikan pembicaraannya

"Apa?" desak Jaejoong

"Bukan apa apa. Hanya omong kosong yang tidak penting" Ucap Siwon

"Cepat lanjutkan" Desak Jaejoong

"Tapi ini benar benar tidak masuk akal. Go Ahra selama ini memiliki..."

"Memiliki apa sih?" desak Jaejoong

"Anak simpanan" Ucap Siwon cepat

"Tidak mungkin... Go Ahra, memiliki anak? Kau bercanda!" Ucap Jaejoong berpura-pura tidak percaya.

"Iyakan. Mana mungkin Go Ahra memiliki anak simpanan. Tapi temanku mendengar bahwa Go Ahra akan meninggalkan dunia hiburan dan kembali menjadi ibu dari anak itu. Menjadi perempuan biasa" Jelas Siwon

Sesaat Jaejoong berpikir, apa Go Ahra benar-benar ingin menjalani kehidupan sebagai istri Yunho? Sebagai ibu Changmin? Kalau begitu, apakah Ahra mengajak Jaejoong bertemu untuk menghilangkan penghalang?

"Hahaha. Ibu dan perempuan biasa benar-benar tidak cocok ya. Menurutku mungkin saja ia sedang berlatih untuk drama terbarunya" Ucap Jaejoong

Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya seakan memahami semuanya

"Pasti begitu, tidak mungkin kan Go Ahra punya anak! Lihat saja tubuhnya itu! Apa itu terlihat seperti tubuh wanita yang pernah melahirkan?" Celetuk Siwon

Jaejoong menanggapinya dengan positif.

"Tapi sepertinya, akhir-akhir ini karirnya meredup. Nyatanya, dia sekarang berumur 36 Tahun. Bermain sebagai peran utama pun, dia akan muncul sebagai ibu-ibu, perempuan yang sudah bercerai atau gold miss. Bagaimana perasaan mereka yang dulunya terlihat berkilauan, lalu tiba-tiba sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan cahayanya? Jika kubayangkan, sepertinya aku akan merasa kasihan" Jelas Jaejoong

"Hey apa yang kasian? Setelah sesekali mengalami hal seperti itu, nantinya juga akan bahagia! Orang-orang yang hidup selamanya menjadi pengiring orang-orang yang bercahaya seperti itu pun banyak sekali" Ujar Siwon

Jaejoong dan Siwon terus mengobrol. Semakin lama obrolan mereka menjadi aneh dan Jaejoong yakin, jika ada yang tidak sengaja mendengar mereka, bisa saja menjadi salah paham. Siwon akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang karena besok ia harus meeting. Jaejoong memperhatikan mobil Siwon yang menghilang, seketika Jaejoong teringat dengan kabar pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum yang tidak akan lama lagi. Pada saat yang bersamaan Jaejoong berpikir, barang kali ia dan Siwon memang benar-benar bisa jadi Best Friend.

Setelah Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia menatap kearah jendela. Ia sempat teringat perkataan Siwon tadi. Jika memang yang dikatakan Siwon tadi sesuai dengan kenyataannya, berarti Ahra sudah muak dengan peran selebritasnya yang mulai kehilangan popularitas dan ketenaran. Jadi, itu sebabnya ia membuang karirnya dan ingin kembali pada Yunho dan Changmin. Kenyataannya memang tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Changmin adalah anak dari Ahra, dan bagaimanapun juga Ahra pernah mengisi hari-hari Yunho dengan sangat indah. Dilihat dari sudut manapun Jaejoong hanyalah orang ketiga bagi mereka. Akan lebih gampang jika Jaejoong yang memutuskan hubungan ini. Bagaimanapun, Yunho adalah pangeran milik sang putri dari negara tetangga. Dan Jaejoong hanyalah putri duyung yang menunggu sang pangeran di laut lepas. Apakah Jaejoong akan tetap memilih untuk menjadi putri duyung? Atau dia akan memilih untuk berubah menjadi manusia tetapi harus kehilangan segalanya?


End file.
